ANBU: Roots of Love
by XThorn
Summary: Sakura Haurno and Uchiha Itachi are both geniuses that slowly become closer than friends however ANBU Root and Sound are ploting against them and their beloved Konoha.Can they stop them or die trying.1st ever fic please excuse the lame summary.NON MASACRE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

AN: Hello this is my very first fan fiction and so I'd thought I'd write one for my favourite pairing. Also this will be a multi-chapter story however I don't know how long it will be. Now all that's left to say is please review so that I can improve this fan fiction for you the readers (it will also help me update faster). Thank you

Prologue

Ever since Sakura had been a little girl she had been strong and intelligent compared to others of her age. The main reason for this was because her parents passed away when she was barely 5 years old and so she had to learn to fend for herself whether that was from bullies or from trying to manage her weakly allowance to pay for her new apartment as she could not afford to live in her parents old house.

Due to this circumstance in which Sakura had been cruelly thrown into by life she became stronger and stronger beyond belief as she trained to become a shinobi to protect herself and those few left for whom she cared deeply for. At the age of 7 Sakura was given the title of genius. During this time Sakura only knew of 2 geniuses from her generation, one was Hyuga Neji and the second was Uchiha Itachi. However both of these geniuses's had a blood limit and so she was surprised to say the least when she had had this title thrown at her.

All though this title meant little to Sakura she hated the consequences of it. For when she turned 9 she was forcefully dragged kicking and screaming from her class at the ninja academy and was told that she was to be assigned to a new genin team to help her skills develop further. At this time the young Haruno had just developed her temper for which in her latter years she would become famous for, and so she did the only thing that came to mind, she punched the ANBU that was dragging her right in the stomach which successfully knocked the wind out of him but he still would not release the young girls arm. And so he slung Sakura over his shoulder and gave her to her new sensei and team. Although you couldn't see because of the porcelain mask which covered the ANBU's facial features, a small smirk played on his lips as he contemplated how strong the little girl could become if she could already land a punch of that strength on some one as skilled as he. This was also the first time that Uchiha Itachi realised that Haruno Sakura was worthy of his attention.

After several rants to the Hokage and her down right refusal to accept missions Sakura was given a compromise for which she was for ever grateful to Sarutobi. Sakura wouldn't be assigned a team until her original class mates had become genin and she would be placed into one of those teams no matter what ranking she had. However until then and after wards Sakura would have to fulfil her duties that her rank demanded. This however allowed her to go to her academy classes in her spare time so she was still able to keep the bonds that she had made with her class mates.

By the age of 10 Sakura became chunin but still continued to go to the academy with her friends when ever she was able. When the time came for Sakura to be assigned her real genin team with her class mates she was 12 like the rest but had already reached the level of Jonin and was expected to be taking the ANBU exam soon. The team she had been assigned to was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke with Hatake Kakashi; the famous copy nin, as her sensei. Sakura loved her boys, as she called them, and stayed in that team even as she reached ANBU on her 13th birthday. It was at this age that Sakura also became the apprentice to the fifth Hokage, for the third had been killed in an attack on the village by Orochimaru and Sound a year prior, and was slowly gaining the attention of all of Konohagakure's most prestigious clans along with ANBU Root.

Sakura stayed in team 7 until she was 18 were she was forced to leave it after having a rather heated discussions with Tsunade were she finally gave in to demand and became ANBU captain. Tsunade had been trying to give this position to Sakura for years but had always failed to get the young kunoichi to agree to this promotion, however after her mission in Sunagakure Tsunade gave Sakura no choice in the matter.

In Sunagakure Gaara the Fifth Kazekage had been abducted by an organization using the name Akatsuki who were trying to capture all the Jinchuriki host's so that they could extract the biju for there evil intentions of world domination. Konohagakure had been asked for help in retrieving Gaara as the two shinobi city's had become close and now possessed a strong treaty with each other, and so team Kakashi, team Gai and ANBU operative Uchiha Itachi had been diploid to help in rescuing the young Kazekage.

After a day or so of tracking the groups split up, team Gai removed the seals which had been scattered randomly in the surrounding area, this then allowed the others entrance to Akatsuki's layer were they found two of it's members and a nearly dead Kazekage. The blonde member, who was later found to be a bomb specialist named Deidara, scooped up the dying shinobi with what appeared to be a clay bird and flew off leaving his companion standing alone in the middle of the cave. Every one except for Haruno ran off to try and save the Kazekage as that was the first priority of there mission with killing the Akatsuki members coming up as a close second.

Sakura had fought with the other member alone. This fight was won, after quiet a struggle, by Haruno who then killed Akasuna no Sasori the puppet master, as he had called himself.

The finishing blow to this fight had been witnessed by the rest of the original squadron as they had managed to retrieve Gaara but were unable to kill Deidara, who had managed to escape by nearly blowing himself up with his own 'art'. As Gaara's life force had been getting weaker by the minute the Konoha shinobi had retreated to try and get the Kazekage to there only medic in time. All of them stared in awe at the sheer strength of there team mate as she claimed the life of one of the most hated men in the shinobi world. However one person was staring at her for a very different reason but he was unable to put a name to this unfamiliar emotion that he felt coursing through his veins as he stared at the young girl with glorious pink hair.

After that tremendous finale to her battle Sakura impressed her fellow shinobi further as she resurrected the Kazekage from the brink of death. It was at the moment that Uchiha Itachi realized that Haruno Sakura was something special and he would much rather she fawned over him like his numerous fan girls did.

After returning to Konoha from this mission and Sakura had been promoted, Itachi decided that he was going to make sure that Haruno Sakura no longer saw him as merely a friend. During their time in ANBU they had been placed on several missions together, had trained together and even had dinner together around his mansion as she was after all his ototo's team mate as well as his own and in the few years they had known each other Itachi had not minded her company. However now he wished for more than this and so he decided to make his feelings for her very clear. Well as clear as an Uchiha can express there feelings.

* * *

AN: Well what do you think I know it isn't very descriptive and there isn't any dialogue but this is the prologue and I promise that there will be more of both in the chapters that have yet to come. Any way please review and let me know if you like it and if you have any suggestions for improving this or future chapters please let me know thank you reading my fan fiction I hope to update soon until then.

XThorn

(P.S. I would like to thank my friend Gifford for BETAing this for me as it was a huge help thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto, it's a shame I know

AN: Ok so this is were the story really starts as before was just to get a base for the plot hope you enjoy it and as always please review to help me improve the story and let me know what you like about it thank you.

Chapter 1

The only sound that could be heard in the empty halls of the Hokage tower was the echoing slapping of ANBU standard sandals against the highly polished wood flooring. The disturbance was caused by a fuming Kunoichi as she made her way to the side exit to try and get something to eat before all the bar's and restaurants closed for the night as time was getting dangerously close to the early hours of the morning.

The cause of the pink haired girl's distress was none other than her very own beloved shisou. Sakura knew that the big busted medic was just thinking of what was best for her in the long run, as becoming ANBU captain not only paid a hell of a lot better but it was also a highly respected status for one to have. Still Sakura did not wish to have the position for many reasons. The high death toll that the title carried did not worry or scare the young girl as she knew very well that she could protect and heal herself.

What Sakura did not like about her new promotion, besides the fact that she would now be given a new team and could no longer be a part of team seven, was the way people would now try and cling to her more now than they had previously. The main culprits that mostly irked the young Haruno were the two rivalling clans of Konoha, Hyuga and Uchiha. Both had been trying to get into her good books ever since her ranking in the shinobi world had continued to grow at an alarmingly fast pace. They knew that to have the Godaime's very own apprentice would be a huge boost over their rivals in terms of there political standing. And so to try and make sure that she would pick a husband from their clan both had been sending numerous male members of there family to accidentally run into her and then offer to help in what ever she was doing. These offers ranged from offering to help her with the gardening to offering to accompany her shopping, those few were utterly desperate and to start with Sakura felt pity for them as they were clearly being forced into this by their elders. However her sympathy for them was quickly doused after they continued this manner for several months.

Despite the clans childish bickering over her there was one problem about becoming captain that was worse than rival houses. Danzou. For years, even before the clans started vying for her attention, he had been trying to recruit her into ANBU Root. He would tell her of all its benefits and how much stronger it could make her as a shinobi. Before Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice she had considered excepting his offer and would have most likely accepted if not for her meeting with several of it's members were upon she discovered that being in Root destroyed any emotions and understanding that a ninja had of the human mind out side of battle. Once Sakura began to work closely with the Hokage she learnt just how malicious and vindictive Danzou could be and this placed her firmly back into the mind set that all of ANBU Root and everything it stood for was wrong, except perhaps for Sai. But her constant refusal of Danzou's offers, and sometimes demands, did not cease him from broaching the subject every time he saw her.

The kunoichi sighed trying to calm her self down. When ever she thought of the predicament that she was in because of her superiors constantly forcing her to take up a higher rank within the village, her famous temper would always flare and would then be unleashed on the next person that she happened to come across. But Sakura was too tired to bother with her growing rage and so she quickly stomped it out.

Sakura picked up her pace as the doors that led to Konoha and the promise of food and a good night's sleep came into view. Sakura tucked a stray strand of loose pink hair behind her ear as she contemplated cropping her short locks back again as they had now grown to the length of just passing her shoulders. However the young girl was pulled out of this reverie when a door was opened just in front of her which she quickly side stepped and continued on her way to freedom. However she was brought to a very abrupt stop when she heard the one voice that she really didn't want to listen to at this current time, or ever in fact.

"Ah Sakura-san it's been to long since I last saw you" Danzou said as he stared at her flushed face, which had still not cooled down since her little rant.

Sakura just wanted run from the corridor she was now trapped in and never look at the old man again but being the polite girl she was she remembered her manners and status by replying "Hello Danzou-sama, and thank you for the offer but once again no" Sakura held no respect for the man but recognised that his ranking was higher than hers and so she felt compelled to call him sama.

"What ever do you mean by no Sakura-san I have yet to offer you anything" the man said in his usual monotonous voice.

"I think we both know what I am on about, and so I would like to respectfully decline your offer to join ANBU Root" Sakura was now growing extremely frustrated as all had wanted since her arrival back in Konoha was to go and get some well deserved rest, but that small little piece of paradise seemed to have alluded her now for the past few hours.

"But Sakura-san how can you turn such an opportunity down? It would be such a big increase in ranking from that of an ordinary ANBU operative" he stated firmly.

Sakura gave her superior a hard look that would have sent most people running however Danzou just stood there, emotionless. In some way he seemed to almost be deifying her refusal. Sakura lightly shook her head quickly forgetting such a strange notion, although she wouldn't put it passed the man to do something along those lines.

"For your information _Danzou-sama_ I have just accepted a promotion to that of ANBU captain so I am more than happy with this standing as it is greater than your ANBU Root operatives and there for it defeats your argument. Now if you'll excuse me I have just returned from a mission and would like nothing more than to return to my bed. Good bye" and with that quirt reply Sakura turned around and stormed towards the exit before she flung open the door, leapt out into court yard and melted into the night.

The lone Uchiha sat on the edge of the river bank staring at the ethereal glow of the moon's reflection. Itachi had never tried anything akin to what he was going to be attempting and so he was unsure on how he should go about securing what he most wanted. He supposed he could talk to his brother but he feared that Sasuke might hate him for feeling this way for one of his best friends and team mates.

He thought about asking his Father and Mother but they would ask too many questions on who the girl was and how could she benefit the clan. Although Itachi knew that his entire family would be thrilled if Sakura became their future matriarch they would never leave the poor girl alone if they found out that he actually had feelings for the kunoichi. Also the Hyuga's would not be happy and their attempts to pair Sakura off with one of their own would grow not only in number but also in intensity. Itachi would never want to put the poor girl through that as it would not benefit his cause.

The only other person he could think of to ask was his cousin and closest friend Shisui. However although Shisui was the only Uchiha to show emotion with out shame as well as being well versed in the world of women, he was also a huge gossiper and an even bigger pervert. If Itachi even mentioned that he had finally found some one he loved he knew that Shisui would make some crude or derogatory comment about the situation. Despite the flaws that his elder cousin had Itachi deduced that he was probably the best person to ask on how he should deal with his predicament.

Itachi released an exasperated sigh before casting one final wistful look at the river and standing up. It was far too late to visit Shisui now so the Uchiha decided that first thing tomorrow morning he would pay his best friend a visit to help him form some kind of strategy. And so Itachi departed for the Uchiha manor, with thoughts of a pink haired girl playing on his mind.

AN: Well there's chapter 1 I hope you liked it. I tried to update as soon as possible and will try to do so with all my chapters as well but am starting to get a lot more school work and unfortunately that comes before my fan fiction, sorry. So any way please review on what you liked, if you liked it, how I could improve etc or just review what ever. Just remember this, the more reviews I get the faster I shall update. See you next chapter.

XThorn

(P.S once again I'd like to thank Gifford for being my BETA reader with out him this story would be full of grammatical errors so thank you)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto would be nice to though.

AN: Ok sorry for the late update but I've had loads of school work and my BETA reader has been away on holiday, lucky. So any way to try and make up for this shameful behaviour I've made this chapter longer as I was told that my previous chapters were too short thank you to Simply Mizu for that review as it is comments like that, that help me to improve my story for you the readers. So as always the more reviews I get the faster I will update and so the only left to say is happy reading.

Chapter 2

The young man took long and elegant strides towards his destination as he contemplated how to tactfully broach such a sensitive topic of discussion with his slightly perverse cousin. As much as the young Uchiha liked his older cousin, and best friend, to say that he was subtle would be a down right lie that not even the most gullible person in the world would believe. However after Itachi's process of elimination he had deduced that Shisui was the best person to ask about how to successfully woo a lady. He would just have to make sure that he stressed, or possibly threatened the elder Uchiha, that this was to be a secret and that anything that was said between them stayed between them.

Itachi tightened the strap on his kunai pouch as it had become loose during his leisurely walk. Well it was partly leisurely as he did have to lose a group of fanatic fan girls about five minutes into his peaceful trek. The girls were not unattractive but nor were they particularly pretty and none of them were that intellectually gifted either. They were just an annoyance. Itachi mentally shuddered as he recalled one time when the leader of the group had the audacity to run up and hug from behind whilst declaring her undying love him. Being the gentleman that Itachi was he had politely declined the girl's pleas for a date and asked her to kindly remove her arms from around his torso. After her screams of how perfect they would be together Itachi had started to get just a little bit worried, although he didn't outwardly show this, and so he quickly prised the girls vice like grip from him self and ran to the roof tops to make his quick get away to freedom.

Itachi quickly removed that scaring incident from his mind and composed himself as he neared Shisui's front door. As he clenched his hand into a fist and brought his hand up to rap on the wooden door he suddenly started having second thoughts on his original idea and was wondering if he should just do what he say most other couples doing. It was, however, to late to turn back now as the door was almost ripped from its hinges as an exuberant yell of "ITACHI" exited the building and reached the stoic Uchiha.

In all honestly Itachi was completely confused when it came to his dear cousin. All Uchiha's prided them selves on having a great amount of control and discipline when it came to showing their emotions. However Shisui was at the other end of the Uchiha spectrum. He was loud and had no problem with showing his emotions in any way that he saw fit. In all honesty as much as Itachi would hate to admit it, Shisui reminded Itachi of Sakura's and his Otto's blonde haired team mate. If, and when, Itachi finally managed to capture Sakura's heart he was sure that he would have to introduce the two loud mouths as they were sure to get on like a house on fire.

"Hello cousin" Itachi greeted in his usual monotonous voice with a slight bow of the head to show his respect.

Stepping aside to allow his favourite little cousin entrance to his domain he asked "Why so formal Itachi? You're not fed up with me already are you?"

The elder Uchiha then started to clear some space on his table which was covered in dirty dishes, scrolls, half finished mission reports and many other things Itachi couldn't even guess at. How Shisui could be an Uchiha and yet be such a slob was beyond him. Itachi had wondered on more then one occasion if his cousin was a secret love child to his Aunt. That would explain why his personality was so different from the normal Uchiha. However after extensive research into his family he found this theory to be false and so Itachi had no other idea of what could cause Shisui to be so different and so he simply labelled him, rebel.

"No Shisui I am not fed up with you, at least not yet. However I am here for a specific purpose. I have a problem that I wish to overcome as soon as humanly possible and I believe that you are the only person whom I can turn to for advice on such a situation as I have no experience within the area that my problem dwells" Itachi was sure that he had quipped Shisui's curiosity as Uchiha Itachi almost never asked for help or assistance unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm intrigued. Which area of my expertise does this problem fall under?" The elder was now getting tea leaves and milk from his cupboard for the tea. When Itachi wanted information he wanted every single last drop of it that he could get his hands on and so Shisui was sure that this was going to be a very long conversation. If indeed that was the case then Shisui knew that he would need his morning dose of caffeine as he had yet to have it.

"Women"

Shisui dropped what he was holding but being a ninja he quickly reacted and grabbed the bottle of milk before it could shatter on the floor. After placing everything in his hands onto the counter top he turned to face his favourite cousin. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was completely flabbergasted. His little cousin, who had never shown any interest in any girl what so ever whether they threw themselves at him or not, was sitting in his kitchen at his dinning table bold as brass asking for advice on the opposite sex.

Just as the shock wore off, a big cheesy grin planted itself upon his face. Shisui then ran over to Itachi and glomped him whilst excitedly yelling at the top of his lungs "Oh Itachi I'm so happy for you all this time you've never shown any interest in girls and I was so worried that you'd grow old and die alone but I'm so proud of you. You're finally growing up" during this whole unpleasant experience Itachi merely remained stock still as he realised that if he pushed his cousin and his affection away that his feelings may get hurt and then he would refuse to divulge the critical information that Itachi so desperately needed.

Shisui slowly pulled away from Itachi as his grin had now turned into a sly smile. Said man then went over to the kettle and turning it on. As he prepared the tea Itachi just stared as his cousins back, becoming fearful of what the consequences of that smirk might be. He didn't have long to wait.

As Shisui placed two steam cups of tea down on either side of his table he sat himself down comfortably and got straight to the point "Who's the lucky girl?"

Well that was to be expected, Itachi mentally sighed before he replied "If I tell you who she is you are not to tell any one. If you break this rule then I shall reveal to the clan elders just how many girls you sneak back to this very house"

Shisui's smirk only grew bigger as he agreed to the terms and conditions of learning such a piece of brilliant information. A list of all the girls in Konoha suddenly appeared in his head as he tried to figure out who it could possibly be. He had a few idea's of girls that it could possibly be but he had absolutely no idea of which one it was if any of them at all.

Deciding to get this over and done with, like ripping of a band aid Itachi quickly and simply said the name "Haruno Sakura"

Haruno Sakura was not a morning person. This simple fact was about to be discovered by the person that had decided to disturb her beauty sleep with that infuriating racket. Sakura had only managed to get a few hours sleep and although this was enough for her to get by on Sakura had really been hoping for a well disserved lie in. However the evil person that was hiding like a coward behind her apartment's front door was stealing that golden opportunity from her and she was shore as hell going to give them a piece of her mind in reward for their cruelty.

The person that she saw standing in her door way couldn't be shouted at unfortunately as the consequences would be too severe for poor Sakura to deal with this early in the morning. So instead of doing what she had originally planed on she merely hung her head in a kind of defeat and groaned out loud earning her a roll of the eyes from her unwanted guest.

"Ino-chan please, please, _please _leave me alone so I can sleep" Sakura never begged but she really didn't want to have to go out shopping, as that was the only reason why Ino would dare to interrupt her beauty sleep, with her long haired friend as she knew that she would be dragged from pillar to post, forced to try on extremely revealing clothing and then having to put up with the blondes incessant gossiping.

Putting her perfectly manicured hands on her hips and plastering a slight frown on her forehead Ino replied indignantly "Oh no, you're not getting out of this one. We haven't had a girly day out now for months. And before you try to wriggle your way out of it I checked you clocking card up at ANBU Head quarters so I know for a fact that you've had more than you're fair amount of forty winks. Know go clean yourself up and we'll go get break fast"

"But" Sakura began before she was forcefully pushed into her bath room by her so called best girl friend who then went onto holding the door's handle rendering Sakura's only exited incapacitated.

Knowing that she was possibly pushing the pink haired girl too far and not wanting to go on to the receiving end of her famous temper she decided to give the poor girl a bit of a compromise "Ok Sakura-chan how about this we'll just have breakfast and chat? That means no shopping involved what so ever"

After a few seconds of silence Ino heard the sound of the shower's water hitting the bath tub and at that moment she knew that she had won and did a small victory dance in Sakura's living room. However she froze mid dance with her temper reaching boiling point when she heard her friend mutter, from the depths of the bath room "Pig"

Sakura sat on a stool at Ichiraku silently slurping on her favourite beef ramen as she listened to her long time friend blathering on about how Kiba had finally decided to ask Hinata out on a date and how she had fainted but later replied, once she had woken up, with a yes. Although at first Sakura had been very interested in this topic of discussion and had paid close attention to the details that Ino had given her, after an hour of this one topic she had become easily bored and had tuned out Ino's high pitched voice and had concentrated solely on the spicy taste and armour that she was getting from her large bowl of steaming ramen.

"Any way that's enough about their blossoming romance and as I'm sure you've heard I've recently dumped that boy from the weaponry store, he was just too short and petty. Did you hear that he got all angry and jealous when I only winked at some other man I mean that is just to controlling for me don't you think Sakura?" Ino turned to look at her friend after she didn't receive a reply. The sight she saw did not please her. Sakura had clearly zoned out and was not paying attention to her as her eyes were glazed over in thought and she was slowly stirring her noodles with her chop sticks before she would slowly bring them up to her mouth and take small precise bites on the steaming food.

Ino hated it when people ignored her and that was exactly what Sakura was so blatantly doing. A thought came to the young kunoichi as she stared and smirked at her oblivious pink haired friend. Slowly she pronounced a sentence that caused her fellow dinner to choke on the noodles that were previously being swallowed "So Sakura-chan have you got a boy friend yet?"

Said girl turned towards her friend bug eyed and gasping for air as she tried to think of a coherent response whilst trying to dislodge the ramen that seemed to have gotten stuck in her oesophagus. Finally after many failed attempts the short haired girl managed to say "Ino-chan that's a stupid question indeed have you every seen me show interest in any one since I was twelve. No you haven't and the reason you haven't is because I have yet to find some one with whom I can have such deep and meaningful feelings for. Any way it's not as if I'm in a rush to find Mr right or anything I mean I'm still young I've got plenty of time"

"But Sakura-chan you've got all those beautiful men chasing after you and practically chasing you're skirt sometimes. Yet still you can't find anyone, how high are you're standards because I think that you may have to lower them if you don't want to end up as one of those old ladies with hundreds of cats that little children run screaming from" Ino had now gone back to her own bowl of lukewarm ramen.

Releasing an exasperated sigh the young ANBU captain stated "I don't have high standards, I just haven't found someone who's personality clicks with mine yet that's all, there's nothing more to it than that I promise you"

Ino loved her friend unconditionally, but she thought that Sakura deserved a partner or at least a boy friend as a kind of thank you from karma for all of the medic's hard work. Suddenly a sneaky thought crept into the blondes mind. A mischievous grin spread across Ino's face. As karma seemed to be taking its damn sweet time with this issue then she would just have to help it along by playing match maker.

Whilst innocently stirring her few remaining noodles with the complimentary chop sticks that the ramen stand provided, Ino said to her companion "Well then prove it."

Seeing Sakura's confused face Ino explained "I'll set you up on a blind date and to prove that you don't have high standards you won't mind going on this one little date for your _best_ girl friend just to make sure that she has peace of mind about your well being"

With a sigh Sakura relented and agrees to go on this blind date that Ino was setting up for her, as she really didn't feel like having her eardrum ruptured due to her friends incessant nagging and whining.

"Oh Sakura-chan I know just who to set you up with. Despite what you may think he truly likes you, I mean he talks about you all the time. You'll make such a cute couple; you match each other perfectly in every respect. Then when you finally go out together officially we can go on a double date" Ino said excitement shining brightly in her eyes.

As Ino babbled on about how this blind date would be the start of a beautiful romance between her and who ever the lucky guy was, Sakura paid the bill for her meal and headed out for a stroll along the river with her friend hot on her heels still continually talking to herself.

Seeing as how Sakura had some time off now since her return from the S-rank mission, she decided to take it easy for a while. Kind of like a short holiday Sakura thought to herself. Buried deep within her own thoughts Sakura never noticed the muscular structure stood in front of her until it was too late and she had crashed face first into his back.

Itachi had been stood on the path that ran along the bank of the river which streamed through Konohagakure contemplating the advice that Shisui had given him on how to attracted girls, or rather one specific girl. His elder cousin had told him then when it came to girls like the young Haruno you couldn't count on just your looks alone, as mentally they were know where near as shallow as to go off with a man just because he had a handsome face and a well toned body. No, to get Sakura he had been instructed to slowly get even more involved in her life so that he saw her nearly every single day, missions permitting. Other than this there was nothing much that the older Uchiha could tell him as a girl such as Sakura did not fall for fake charms, gifts or declarations of love. All he could do was be him self get to know her better and hope that she returned his feelings.

This did not please the sharingan wielder as he could not control her feelings and so she may not pick him. Itachi was sure that his feelings for her were more then just a mere crush as he did not indulge in such childish emotions. So if she did not feel for him as deeply as he did for her he would be unable to make her love him. That would make her miserable and Itachi could not bear to see her sad let alone know that he was the course of it. No, he would much rather suffer in silence and watch her from afar as she smiled at the man she had chosen over himself. Her happiness would be enough for him.

Removing these depressing thoughts from his head Itachi thought strongly on how he was going to make Haruno Sakura fall for him as he had for her. After all he was Uchiha Itachi and he always got what he wanted, even if it did mean that he had to fight for it.

Suddenly Itachi felt some one bump into him from behind making him step forward to keep him self from stumbling. Slowly turning around expecting to see a blushing fan girl, Itachi was pleasantly surprised to find the object of his affections apologizing for being so careless and bumping into him.

Deciding to seize the moment Itachi calm said "Sakura-san it is quite alright I know how easy it is to lose ones concentration whilst being deep in thought. However might I enquire as to know what your schedule is for tomorrow evening?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but before a single syllable could pass her lips her blonde companion interrupt her stating "Sorry Itachi-san but Sakura-chan is busy tomorrow. She's got a sate with a really hot guy"

This turn of events did not sit well with the young Uchiha at all. In fact he felt strangely angry and jealous. Who dare to try and steal the pink haired medic nin from him? Keeping his emotions in check so as not to seem phased by this piece of disturbing information he asked "And who is the young gentle man?"

"That I can not say as little Sakura-chan mustn't know who it is until she goes on the blind date. It'll ruin the surprise element of the evening other whys" the blond girl said with a big grin on her face.

Before Itachi could say anything further or even voice his opinion on this matter Sakura was dragged away by her friend whilst the blonde threw apologies at him from over her shoulder.

Itachi stood there frozen to the spot. Carefully analysing this information Itachi could only think of one possible solution to swat away the problem that was surfacing between himself and Sakura. To hell with Shisui's advice Itachi had to make sure that the female medic did not choose some unworthy man over him. He simply could not allow such a tragic development to occur.

With an impassive look on his face Itachi turned sharply on his heels and made a bee line for home. If he hurried he could finish his one remaining mission report and be ready to tail Sakura and her mystery date in about an hour's time.

With that thought still fresh in his mind the young Uchiha started to pick up his pace.

Locking her apartment door behind Sakura walked down the stairs and out into crisp evening air. Walking as slowly as humanly possible she took in her surroundings as she trudged towards the restaurant that Ino had made reservations for her blind date. As reluctant to as Sakura was about this whole situation she had thought about it a bit more whilst she had been changing. Although she didn't like the idea it could be classed as a new experience and this had removed some of the dread that she had about this evening's events.

As she turned the final corner after her little stroll on her route to the restaurant she smoothed the down her skirt as she looked around for anyone that could possibly be her date.

Sakura had chosen to wear her ninja cloths so that should anything happen or if she was urgently summoned by the Hokage then she would be ready and prepared. However this ensemble was slightly fancier than her regular ninja outfit. Her red Haruno clan top had long sleeves with a white cherry blossom embroidered in the centre of the crest. She still wore her shorts but she had a white pleated skirt on top of them to replace her medic apron. Her skirt reached to a just a few inches above knee so that should she need to fight then it would not restrict her leg movement.

Seeing as how there was nearly no one around on the street out side the tempura restaurant Sakura sighed and decide to wait for the mystery man inside the restaurant in the warm with a nice cup of steaming green tea.

Sakura had not been sat at the table long before she started to fidget. Perhaps it was a bad idea to agree to this date. For all she knew Ino could have set her with Rock Lee as the only piece of information that Ino would disclose on the mystery man was that he really truly did like her no matter what she may think.

Sakura slowly blew on he hot tea as she tried to calm her nerves before her date arrived as she wanted to try and enjoy herself no matter who the person was. She didn't mind being single far from it as it gave her a slight sense of independence, but she wouldn't mind finally having a boyfriend either. Sakura started to think of all the romantic things they could do together if things worked out. They could walk Konoha around holding hands; watch the sun set together as they whispered sweet nothings into each others ears.

The young kunoichi quickly snapped back to reality when she realised that some one had just sat down opposite her. Oh yes, Sakura was definitely going to kill Ino the next time she laid eyes on the conniving girl.

"Hello Neji-san"

AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter is really late but you have no idea how much school work I've had. Any way that was chapter 2 and chapter 4 should be up within the next week or so depending on how much work I get given. Once again remember more reviews means a quicker and longer up date. Thank you for reading my story so far.

XThorn

Another thank you to Gifford for his hard work in BETAing my story, it wouldn't be here with out him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: To all of those that read this story know this, I don't own Naruto.

AN: Sorry for the late up date again but what with my internet crashing and the increase in my load of school work it has been difficult to write this chapter and get it BETAed. Although I haven't gained that many reviews so far I hope that you my lovely readers will rectify this matter as that would make me so much happier and would make me update faster. So review please and thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3

The founder of ANBU Root slowly worked his way down the winding halls of Root's head quarters. He walked alone down those halls that were lit by torch light alone with no natural light to chase away the darkness in which ninja hide and fear. Every one had a duty given to them and none corresponded with the old man's route to the large and sparsely empty room, and so he continued on his own as he had perhaps since he was young.

Door after door past him by, each guarding a secret from the outside world, yet none leading to his destination.

As the end of the hall came into view so to did a large ornate door guarded by two cloaked ninja whose identity had been stolen from them when they joined this dark organisation. Both of these nameless men open the carved wooden door to allow their master entrance.

Danzou entered the dimly lit conference room that was nestled deep within the ANBU Root compound with his usual expressionless face. Danzou had called an emergency meeting for all of his most loyal and skilled shinobi ten minutes ago, after receiving a message scroll from a possible ally.

The content of the scroll was unexpected but not entirely unwelcomed. Depending on how he reacted to it he could both be dragged down from his position and most likely slaughtered by the scrolls author for now knowing too much or he could finally achieve his life's goal and passion by becoming Konohagakure's Hokage. Despite the appeal of the latter both options held a risk factor and to choose the second option would mean betraying Konoha to a certain point despite the fact that from his point of view it would benefit his beloved village in the long run.

Once Danzou had walked over to his plush seat at the head of the rectangular table all ten members of Root raised from there own respected places as they waited for their omnipotent leader to take his own seat before they themselves relocated back to their chairs.

All ten members of ANBU's branch group that currently resided inside the large conference room turned their undivided attention towards their leader, each wearing their own animal mask with none being duplicated.

Sitting there and giving each of his operatives a long hard stare he slowly pulled out the scroll which had caused him to summon all of them and then placed it gently onto the polished mahogany surface that was acting as the table. He did all of this with out so much as a sigh or whisper from either him self or his shinobi.

After Danzou was sure that each and every person that sat in front of him had removed their eyes from the resealed scroll and back onto his face he slowly began to explain the contents of the scroll and the reason for which he had decided to summon them all at such short notice "This scroll holds the key to either our demise or our long awaited succession of rule over Konoha. We have been offered an alliance. However to except it would make us all become a traitor of Konohagakure until we finally came into power, and to refuse such a opportunity would result in the death of every single one of us that are currently situated inside this room. My reason for summoning all of you is this, do we except this or do we retaliate?"

As Danzou lent back into the comfort that his throne of a chair offered him, murmurs broke out across the room as they all debated on what their master had proclaimed to them. After much deliberation a shinobi's voice, which was muffled by his dog mask, spoke out and asked his respected leader "To what terms would ANBU Root have to agree to achieve this allegiance?"

Still clutching his old and worn cane Danzou went about placing it next to the scroll with out making a single noise to destroy the silence that had now smothered the conference room. Turning his attention to the shinobi whose identity had been shrouded in mystery by the dog mask that kept his secret Danzou took a few moments to pause and calculate his answer before he vocalized them by saying "We as shinobi villages would become allied permanently together and not just for this one time of cooperation. Also all ANBU members that we selected would become members of Root or become traitors and forced into becoming labeled a missing nin. This will greatly benefit us as the Hyuga and Haruno prodigies will finally join us as their ties to Konoha are too great to be severed in such a degrading and traitorous way."

"What of the Uchiha prodigy Danzou-sama? Uchiha Itachi would never betray Konoha so why would he not also join us?" asked a kunoichi hiding behind her feline mask.

Turning his gaze once again Danzou now fixed his stare on to the out spoken kunoichi. Whilst carefully selecting the right words and phrases to use, he slowly addressed the female ninja replying "That was the last term to the allegiance; Uchiha Itachi would have to leave Konoha and become a ninja to our allies. However it was also stated that he would become an ambassador and so he would still reside with in Konohagakure. It is my belief that we may use him as a spy on our allies in case they break their own treaty" however this part of the contract disturbed Danzou the most. He would pride himself on being Hokage over one of the strongest shinobi nations with two of the most powerful blood line limits still in existence and so to have to share one of them did not best please the old man. Indeed this term did not sit well with the head of Root.

Silence was all that greeted Danzou and so he prompted his subordinates into making a decision and after many heated debates the most important members of ANBU Root had all decided and agreed on the same thing. They were to join forces with this new ally in a coup d'état to over throw Konoha and claim its ruling power as their own. Only one question remained to be asked of the old man.

It was the man shielded by his dog mask to ask this final question "Danzou-sama who is this allegiance with?"

Taking a few moments to pause the old man replied "Otogakure, Orochimaru's village of Sound"

* * *

To any one that saw them at that moment it would appear that Haruno Sakura was enjoying the company of her date for the night Hyuga Neji; however to the trained eye, such as the pair red ones that was transfixed with the couples actions, it was easy to tell that the pink haired girl was loathing her evening and was forcing that smile on to her face.

Yes the sharingan user could clearly tell from the way the young Kunoichi was staying completely silent and just nodding along to what ever the byakugan was saying whilst practically in hailing her food in a desperate bid to get the failure of a date over and done with as quickly as she possibly could.

Originally Uchiha Itachi had followed the young Haruno to her blind date with the intention of ruining it so that she would not be stolen from him by the man now sitting opposite her, however it seemed that the Hyuga was doing a splendid job of sabotaging his own date and so the sharingan user had decided to simply sit back with a small cup of sake and watch the couples evening events unfold.

This behaviour went on for half an hour before the pink haired girl called the nearest waitress over asking for the bill. Although the male brunet hid his disappointment exceptionally well you could tell by his slightly slumped posture that he knew he had ruined a rare chance of getting the young kunoichi before him to like him and if at all possible, love him.

The Uchiha smirked to him self knowing that Sakura was not so shallow that she would give her heart away to some one merely because they declared their undying love for them. The girl may wear her heart on her sleeve but she was not so fickle jump from man to man as they confessed. No Haruno Sakura was something special, she was girl whose attention you would have to work hard to earn and whom would give her love away to only one person who she would for ever cherish deep with in her heart and soul. And fate be damned as to what happened Itachi was determined to be that man for the pink haired beauty that sat across the room from him.

Itachi quickly got the bill for his drink before he followed the girl that held his heart in her gentle and angelic hands.

* * *

As Sakura stepped out of the restaurant with the Hyuga in tow she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Using her peripheral vision the kunoichi checked her surrounding area once again only to achieve the same results as her previous attempts, nothing. She had had this feeling since she left her apartment and with her honed in skills she knew that she would be foolish to ignore the warning that she was getting. In the end she had decided that it was probably Ino checking spying on how the date was going however Sakura knew that her friend wasn't skilled enough to completely mask her chakra and the pink haired kunoichi was once again trying to think who it could possibly be.

Sakura turned to her companion and gave him a pitied smile once she saw his dejected demeanour. It wasn't that she didn't like Neji far from it, she loved sparing with him and he was a good friend but he just wasn't some one with whom she could see herself settling down with and perhaps starting up their own family if they lived long enough that was.

No despite his obvious advances Sakura had dubbed it best to end the sham of a date as soon as possible to save her friend from feeling any more hurt than he already did.

Continuing to smile at her friend the kind girl said "Thank you for the meal Neji-san I really enjoyed it."

At the disbelieving look that said shinobi directed at her she outwardly sighed knowing that she wasn't fooling any one. Deciding that she might as well tell the truth to try and save face she bluntly spoke saying "Neji-san look I really like you but as I've told you before I only like you as a friend and nothing more, but I still want to have our monthly sparring match. I heard that Tsunade-shisou just finished getting the training ground refurbished since our last match" with this Sakura bestowed her friend with a genuine smile which he could not help but reciprocate.

She was just too perfect for her own good thought the Hyuga. Her slight, but curvaceous, figure betrayed the power and intellect that lay just beneath the surface. He loved this woman so much but much to his dismay so did most of the male population that came into contact with the glowing kunoichi. There was, however, one ray of light on this most bleak of circumstances; Sakura had yet to fall in love with any one. This thought spurred many a young man to try and win the young girls affections as they all knew that once she fell for some one she would fall hard.

Being the chivalrous man that the young byakugan user had been bought up to be he thought that it was only right to escort the young girl home not that he didn't believe she could protect her self from lecherous men it just seemed like the right thing to do "Sakura-san may I at least escort you home?"

Not wanting to upset her friend further Sakura agreed as she could see no harm in allowing her friend to walk her home.

As the two shinobi walked back to Sakura's apartment they talked of new jutsu's that they had developed as well as new taijutsu techniques. The conversation then strayed on to how the rest of each partner's team was doing. The atmosphere was much lighter and enjoyable on the short walk from the restaurant to the kunoichi's home for the couple than the rest of their entire evening.

Parting ways at Sakura's door each shinobi bid the other good night before they retired for the evening.

As the Hyuga walked around the corner from Sakura's street he turned in to the nearest ally way and spoke with no emotion in his confident voice "Who ever you come out and show yourself"

The Uchiha that had been previously lurking in the shadows cast by the night stepped forward into the light so that the younger shinobi could identify him. Standing tall in all his glory Itachi stared at the man before him waiting for him to make his next move. He had called him out but what would he do now? The sharingan user had an important message to deliver to the Hyuga but he was not rude and so he would wait for the young shinobi before him to speak first.

"You've been following me and Sakura-san all evening and now you're stalking me when I'm on my own so I presume you have something to say or do to me Uchiha-san so get it over done with so that I can go home"

Itachi regarded Neji before he replied emotionlessly "You have a romantic interest Haruno Sakura, yes?"

The man that had been addressed blinked several times at the elder shinobi that stood only a few feet in front of him. That was not what the Hyuga had expected him to say at all. After a minute or so of thinking, he did not like the sound of were this was going, Neji slowly answered "Yes"

Mentally sighing Itachi looked at the Hyuga for a second before he delivered his message "Then I shall say this only once. Do not pursue her any longer. To ignore this warning would mean that we were enemies for a reason other than our linage." With that the Uchiha disappeared in a puff of white smoke. It had only been a shadow clone.

Itachi knew that he had pretty much just screamed to the Hyuga that he had an interest in the pink haired kunoichi but he was not willing to allow any one to have even the slightest chance of stealing her heart away from right under his nose. No the Uchiha would not allow that to happen even if he had to threaten any one that got to close to her with a kunai in their back, he would not allow some one else other than himself to have her.

* * *

A man with glasses and long grey hair pulled back in a pony tail ran to his leader's quarters with a scroll tightly grasped in his hand. This grey haired man's leader had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of this scroll and so it had to be brought to him above all other duties.

Arriving at his master's door he did not wait to catch his breath. Pushing his fallen spectacles back up the bridge of his nose he reached out with his spare hand and grasped the cold silver metal of the serpent door knocker and used it to alert his master of his arrival. Taking a shaken step back wards the man waited to hear the words that would grant him entrance to his leader's room.

After a matter of seconds, in which the man was able to regain his breath, a call of entrance resonated through out the echoing halls of his master's layer.

Slowly opening the creaking door the messenger stepped inside the spacious room and strode towards the throne like chair that held his dark haired master, with the scroll in his out stretched palm. As he handed over the scroll he said "Orochimaru-sama word from ANBU Root has arrived. The scrolls contents will tell us their reply"

Carefully reading the unsealed scroll the Sannin allowed a smirk to appear on his face as his snake tongue escaped from his mouth and licked his lips. Throwing his head back wards he released an evil laugh that bounced off of the walls. Calming down he turned back to his ever faithful servant and proclaimed "Prepare the shinobi, we move towards Konohagakure"

* * *

AN: Well there you go people chapter 3, hope you liked it I made it nice and long. As always please review as it will spur me on to right more. I have figured out that it will take me about one week to two weeks to write each chapter as this way I'm not rushing to finish a chapter and I can get my school work done at the same time. Any way review please or else I may become reluctant to continue this story if people don't like it so if I get ten reviews for this story then I will update the next chapter. Until next time and thank you for reading my story so far.

XThorn

P.S. I was unfortunately unable to get this chapter BETAed as my internet will not allow my email account to work and so there may be a few errors but please forgive these mistakes thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother to put this up here but I feel that I must plus it uses up more words, cheeky I know. Any way with out further ado her it goes I do not own Naruto, not now not ever no matter how much I want it.

AN: Ok people I know it's been a few weeks since I last updated but seriously my teachers must hate me what with the amount of work they are giving me. I don't care if my exam's are coming up it is still inhumane. I must also say that I am a little disappointed to still be on a single digit in term of reviews I mean I know this isn't the best story out there but it isn't that bad is it? Any way please, please, please, with cherries on top review my story and I'll forever be in your debt plus you never know it may make me update a little faster you never know anything is possible after all. Any way that's enough of me rambling on and here is your next chapter enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura glared at the image in front of her.

A girl of roughly 5ft 6inches with tousled pink locks glared back at her with a strong vigour. Bags hung deep and dark from beneath the depths of her eyes. The left strap of her pyjama top lay hanging against her upper arm and there was dried drool on her chin.

Yes it would be more than a fair comment to say that Haruno Sakura was not a morning person.

However that matter that was annoying the young girl was the length of her ridiculous hair. She had to cut it; it was just too long for her to be bothered to deal with. But there was a problem that she knew she would have to deal with if she wished to cut her exotic tresses. Ino Pig. That girl would reprimand her every single time she cut her hair for not being feminine enough. She would then go on to insult Sakura's choice of clothing, her make-up or lack there of and finally start shouting about she should stop spending all her time training and focus on being a woman and doing the one thing that a young woman should try and do. Get a good looking boyfriend.

Oh yes Sakura new that if she were to cut her hair now she would have to put up with that torture from her so called friend until the blonde went blue in the face. After a minute or so weighing up the pro's and con's Sakura nodded at her reflection as a kind of understanding between herself and her mirrors image. Ino be dammed, she was cutting it. She would deal with the consequences when Ino came round latter to ask for the 'juicy details' on last nights escapade.

Grabbing the kunai that laid on the sinks edge she brought it slowly to the bundle of hair that was tightly grasped in her dainty little hands. Knowing that she would probably regret this later she took a quick in take of breath before slashing the blade through the now loose hair that dangle limply out of her tightly kitted fist.

Suddenly she heard a loud rapping from her apartments front door followed by an even louder shout of "Sakura-san wake up you lazy excuse of a kunoichi"

Oh yes Haruno Sakura, in her opinion, was well and truly screwed.

***

"How dare you. I mean seriously how dare you, the way you're going Haruno Sakura you will have absolutely no feminine prowess what so every, some times I'm just in complete despair as to what to do with you some times. I mean honestly how do you expect to get a decent boyfriend with a short mop of hair like that every one knows boys like long haired girls"

Sakura had been sat on the bank of a grassy hill just outside of Konoha with her friend for about an hour now watching her prance back and forth whilst she ranted on about how Sakura needed to acquirer some kind of romantic relations with a boy or she would for every remain a spinster. And just for dramatic effect or perhaps to try and press her point even more Ino would throw a glare at Sakura every now and then before going back to her pacing and would keep her gaze on the ground before the next round of glares would surface.

Sakura turned her view to the left of her and saw her other friends Tenten and Temari fast asleep whilst resting on each other with their mouths wide open catching flies in their sleep. Hinata was sat the furthest away from the pink haired kunoichi and was furiously shaking as she stared wide eyed and terrified at the temperamental blonde in front of her.

When Ino's screeches reached another octave higher so that only dog's could now hear her Sakura had had enough and so she released a sigh and used tone that made no room for argument and yet was not offensive or hard "Ino-san that is enough I understand you're point but long hair makes it difficult for me to train and fight as it gets in the way of my eyesight and blocks my peripheral vision. However if it will make you happy then I will reframe from cutting my hair in the not to distant future. Ok?"

Ino pouted and crossed her arms across her stupendously large breasts. With a frown rested on her forehead she finally conceded defeat "Fine but you say that every time so I know it's a lie. You're just lucky that I don't confiscate all you're kunais and get Tenten to have you banned from the weaponry"

Releasing a hart laugh that filled the valley bellow them and echoed off its walls, Sakura stood up from her sitting position and gave Ino a smile that reached her ears and made her eyes sparkle with mischief "My dear sweet friend, I would like to see you try"

And with that Sakura pumped chakra into her feet and ran as fast as she could back to the safety of Konoha. Behind her she could hear Ino's yells for her to get back to them and how she had yet to find out how her date went. As she entered the forest Sakura released another laugh as she heard her two other friends wake up and start to berate the blonde.

Half way into the forest that surrounded Konoha's protective walls Sakura felt four familiar chakra signatures trying to catch up to her and failing from the large distance she could feel between them.

Oh yes Sakura loved her friends and would put up with all their rants to make them happy and keep them safe.

***

The young Haruno allowed a small smirk to grace her usually angelic face.

In front of her were all her friends lying on the ground gasping for breathe as if they had had all the oxygen sucked straight out of their lungs by the wind. Although this was a small factor in causing the slightly smug look on Sakura's face the main reason was that not only had she beaten the other four girls, and still with her breath in tact, but she had also managed to beat her own personal record in terms of her speed.

Sakura had been working on her speed for a while now. On her last few missions when she had been engaged in battle she had gotten hurt a few times. The wounds that she received had not been anything serious but it had hurt her pride. She was an ANBU of Konohagakure, she was the prized apprentice of the Godaime herself, and she was Haruno Sakura last of the Haruno clan. She could not allow poorly trained rouge ninja to inflict any kind of harm on to her person and so she would train and train even harder until she reached her peak and beyond were no enemy would be able to lay a finger on her unless she allowed them to. And so as her past few incidents had been caused by her lack of speed she had worked damn had to rectify the problem.

As she had completely obliterated her friends in that race the pink haired kunoichi thought that she could quite happily say that she had succeeded in conquering her little problem. This didn't mean that she would stop training on this factor oh no far from it, this just meant that her avenue of training was working and that she should now proceed into upping her game one step further and make her training just that little bit harder.

Resting against the gates of Konoha Sakura placed on hand on her hip as she looked upon her fallen comrades "Oh come on you guys you've been through worse scenarios then that and had loads of breath in you. So what's happened in the last three months that we haven't trained together? Have you all lessened your work load by cutting back on your sparring time?"

Although they all knew that Sakura was just teasing them that didn't stop Temari from giving her an incredulous look before sticking her nose in the are and proclaiming "My little ototo could beat you any day"

Sakura's smirk turned into a genuine smile "You know what Temari-san, I don't doubt that"

Lifting herself up so that she was now resting on the lower part of her arms Tenten thought long and hard for a minute before she chipped in her own opinion "I don't think so. I mean sure we all know how strong Gaara-san is as he is the Kazekage and all but Sakura-san is something else I bet she could kick his butt and come out of the fight with only a few broken bones"

"Oh is that all, a few broken bones I'm so relieved I wont be in any pain then" sarcasm dripping off of Sakura's voice.

"You know what I meant" Tenten said exasperatedly whilst rolling her brown eyes.

Rolling over onto her back Ino starred up at the clouds with her left arm tucked snugly under her head in a very Shikamaru-ish fashion. She furrowed her eyebrows for a few seconds before concluding "Nope I'm with Tenten-san on this one, Sakura-san can beat most people and I'm sorry to say that I don't think your brother is any exception. He may be close to her skill level but I don't think her could beat her in a real battle"

Temari rolled onto her side so she could see Ino and send her a frown "He's the Kazekage"

Ino just raised a finely plucked blonde eyebrow at her friend before saying "So, that only means he's the strongest in Suna. That doesn't make him stronger then Konoha shinobi"

Before a fight could break out between the two blondes Tenten quickly intervened "So Hinata-san who do you think would win in a sparring match Sakura-san, one of Konoha's top ANBU captains placed second only to _the _Uchiha Itachi, or Gaara-san, Kazekage of Suna?"

The white eyed girl twiddled her index fingers against each other in a very shy way. The young girl didn't seem to want to upset any one and so was reluctant to voice her own opinion but she eventually managed to stutter out , after much prompting from her friends, in her tiny voice "Ummm s-sorry S-s-sakura-san but I t-think that p-p-perhaps G-gaara-san might b-beat you, what w-with him h-having the Shikaku a-after all"

Ino just snorted and said "Well that's crap right there. The Akatsuki stole the Shikaku from him didn't they and who killed one the members that kidnapped him? Sakura"

Seeing the look that Temari was sending Ino, Sakura thought that it might be her turn to interrupt them before a fight broke out as Tenten had already done so and Hinata wouldn't dream of further angering the two temperamental blondes "Well girls I'm flattered by your high opinions of me really I am but…."

Sakura never did get to finish what ever words she was about to utter as at that moment a cloud of white smoke appeared from no wear revealing an ANBU in a dog's mask. The ANBU bent down in a kind of bow of respect to Sakura before saying "Haruno Sakura the Hokage has summoned you to Hokage tower this instance"

Sakura replied with a short and sharp "Hai" before the mysterious ANBU disappeared in a new cloud of white smoke which when gone revealed an empty space that had been previously occupied by said ANBU.

Turning back to her friends she said "Well then I had better head off you know how Shisou gets when you're late"

All of the girls nodded their heads vigorously recalling a time when they had had to suffer at the hand of their Godaime Hokage due to arriving late. All the girls shuddered at the same time as they remembered just how truly awful her temper could be especially when she had yet to have her morning bottle of Sake.

With a smile on her face Sakura headed throw the gates of Konohagakure towards Hokage Tower but not before she said over her shoulder "I'll see you guys later"

After that she started to sprint in the direction of her destination but that didn't mean she missed Ino's angered yell of "Crap I forgot to ask her about her date, again"

***

Tsunade stared at her three top ANBU operatives as they stood in front of her desk poker straight and faces blank. Deciding that they had been stood in silence for long enough now she finally started to reveal the means for their summons "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Neji I have called you hear to give you a mission of the utmost importance. As you are all well aware tensions between Konoha and Kirigakure have been rather high over the past few years and there is now a chance that we may have to go to war. However we have found a way in which our ties will become stronger and our treaty will also gain in strength and be stronger then ever before"

Pausing to let this little piece of information sink in she gave each of the shinobi before her a hard stare to see there reaction, it was all the same; nothing.

Coughing slightly Tsunade continued "Yes well as I was saying we need you to take this scroll to Kirigakure." She pulled a sealed scroll out of her oak desks top left draw and slammed it back into the desk hard which would have made any lesser shinobi then the three before her flinch or at the very least wince at the sharp slamming noise of wood hitting off of wood. She did this with removing her eyes from her top ANBU operatives.

Putting the scroll down on her desk with a gentleness that would have surprised most, she finally folded her hands under her chin and propped her head up with her elbows lying on top of weeks of over due paper work.

Narrowing her eyes slightly she said "This mission can not fail if it dose you three may be the cause of a new shinobi war that would be more terrifying than the last. You must deliver this scroll within a week and you will then be given a scroll that you will bring back to Konoha with in the second week. You are not to open either scrolls. You will leave tomorrow morning at the East gates at six o'clock sharp. Uchiha, as you will be the teams captain the papers to allow you to pass through Kirigakure will be delivered to you this evening. Now get out of my office so I can drink my sake in peace"

Three strong voices could be heard saying "Hai Hokage-sama"

***

This was perfect. Going on a two week long mission with Sakura was exactly what Uchiha Itachi needed. This would allow him to get to know her better and allow himself to start pressing her closer into his life. The Hyuga going as well was a bit unfortunate as he new the byakugan wielder would also try and get into the pink haired kunoichi's good books however Itachi would much rather the team was as it stood now then with just the Hyuga and Haruno going off on the mission together as he dared not think what could happen between the two off them. He did now though that it would probably lead him to pummel into the white eyed man until he lay unconscious beneath Itachi's ninja sandal.

Yes this was absolutely perfect the only way this situation could be any better was if the Hyuga would magically become so ill he had to pull out of the mission so that it would just be him and his beautiful cherry blossom. Perfect.

As Itachi chewed on his fifth piece of dango at dinner with his family he hadn't even realized that he was acting oddly until his mother chirped up "Itachi-chan are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow "No Okasan I am perfectly content, why do you ask?"

Shaking her head slightly so that her long black glossy hair flicked about she replied "Oh nothing it's just that you had a large grin on your face. That's all"

This last comment caused the other two men at the table to look up from there bowl of rice. Starring at Itachi's face for a few moments both men shrugged before they went back to gracefully shovelling in morsels of rice into there own respective mouths.

This caused the young Uchiha to frown. Was it really so strange for him to show the emotion of happiness.

* * *

AN: Well then that's it for another chapter hoped you liked it and please review if you have anything that you would like me to add to this story then please tell me in a comment and I'll see how I can oblige. Nothing else to say really I don't think, so yeah as always just please review as I am feeling a little disheartened by the dwindling number of reviews.

Until next time

XThorn

P.S. My internet is still not working correctly so again I was unable to get my BETA reader to BETA this for you so once again please forgive any errors that you may find in my story thank you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ok people you know the drill, I do not own Naruto but one day when my fairy godmother comes to pay me a visit then, then I shall own Naruto and a whole host over other amazing manga titles and you shall all be jealous. Evil I know but you love me for it XD

AN: People I love you all thank you thank you thank you so much I know have ten reviews, I'm in to double digits, you have no idea how happy this has made me I'm just so happy thank you guys. So any way as always you know what to do review, review ,review people that's what makes the authors job worth while so that's all for now people just review thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gloved finger tips traced the intricate paintings that covered the porcelain mask. Black covered the rime of the eye wholes to make look almost as if it was eyeliner on your actual eye. This paint was then linked up into delicate swirls that acted as the markings for animal that this mask had been based on. The ears and the whiskers gave away the mask's feline complexion. Behind this mask a shinobi could cover their emotions, their personality and become a completely different person. This is exactly why Haruno Sakura loved her mask.

On any normal mission Sakura could still get the job done no problem but she carried the burden of her victims' death with her after it was done and dusted, however once she had that mask on it wasn't her as a kunoichi that carried the burden it was just her ANBU title which took it away. Maybe it was because it hid her identity from the world so that no one knew who the ruthless killer was she did not know but this protected her sanity like a kind of shield.

Sakura slid the mask over her head but let it rest on the crown of her head as she walked out of her sleeping quarters towards her front door. As she wrapped her gloved hand around the door knob she back tracked a nit and glanced at her reflection in the mirror that hung above a small wooden table were Sakura was meant to put her keys only she decided to for go locking her door knowing that if some one was going to try getting into her apartment then a locked door wouldn't stop or deter them so she decide to discard the hassle of constantly worrying of were she put her keys, and any way if she found that some one had been in her apartment let alone to steal anything then she would hunt them down and kick there ass to Suna.

As Sakura's pink hair was too recognisable for an ANBU mission the young Haruno had taken to wearing a long brunette haired wig. When Sakura had gone out to purchase her new wig she made the mistake of inviting Ino to go with her. This meant that when she had gone to pick up the short haired wig her friend had slapped her hand away and thrust the long haired one against her chest. She supposed it wasn't too bad having the long haired one, it did get a bit annoying sometimes when it started to fall down from the high pony tail she would put it up in with a black ribbon. This wasn't to big a problem though as she could just pull it off if it started to impair her sight as she wore a black sort of hair net underneath so her pink hair would still be concealed it just looked nicer when she wore the wig to the hair net alone. It was for vanity's sake really.

As Sakura stared back at her reflection she quickly double checked that her wig hadn't slipped and that no pink hair had escaped and started to peak through. Once she was satisfied that her trade mark hair was well and truly covered she continued to leave her apartment as she headed off in the direction of the Hyuga district.

After her meeting with her new team in her shisou's office Sakura and Neji had agreed to meet up and make their way to gates together so that they wouldn't be waiting on their own for the rest of the team to show up. Sakura had agreed to pick up Neji from the Hyuga manor which was located at the heart of the Hyuga district. This meant that every single elderly Hyuga that saw her was going to be bugging her to come and talk to them, and not being rude or wanting to offend any one by simply brushing them off, she would then be dragged into a convocation about why she had yet to hook up with '_their Neji'._

It honestly baffled her how these people couldn't take a hint that she only liked Neji as a close friend and college nothing more. But what baffled the kunoichi further was why she agreed to brave the Hyuga streets to meet said friend. She knew what would happen if she did, so why had she agreed, because when it came to her friends she was a push over that was why. She had already hurt Neji's feelings on that failure of a date and didn't want to deepen the wound any more and so when he had asked her she had agreed. Oh why couldn't she be emotionless like those damn Uchiha's? Because she was friendly and approachable that was why.

With a heavy sigh Sakura made her way into the Hyuga's territory and saw that the streets had already started to fill with people that had just woken up going off for a morning walk before they went to buy the things that they needed for the day from the markets that were begging to open. The young kunoichi's jaw dropped at this sight. It was only twenty to six in the morning for God's sake how could these people bare to be willingly up so early. The only reason that she her self was up and about was because of the mission other whys she would be snugly tucked up in her warm and comfy bed until at least eight or seven at the earliest. Then again the Hyuga's were a very proud clan and she supposed they didn't want to appear lazy or lower then their rivals.

Sakura made her way over to the shadows cast by the tall buildings and kept her head low hoping that she could pass by unnoticed. What Sakura forgot was that most of the elderly people here used to be shinobi them selves and although they may be older and slower that didn't mean they had forgotten how to read chakra signatures in their senile old age. A fact that would lead to her downfall as she just reached the cobbled path that would lead to the manor's grand front door.

"Haruno-san what are you doing hiding in the shadows over there?"

Curse her bad luck. Turning ninety degrees to her left Sakura saw two of the Hyuga's elders staring at her with sickeningly sweet smiles on their faces from across the street. Beckoning her over with a hand gesture, the young Haruno reined in her slight exasperation so as not to offend the two elderly people that she was approaching. And just as she had predicted the first thing that came out of the old woman's mouth was…..

"So Haruno-san, when can we expect to throw an engagement party for you and Neji-san? It's been a long time since we've had a wedding here and you two make such a lovely couple wouldn't you say dear" turning towards her husband.

"Oh why yes. Every one else here thinks so to. We even heard about the little date that you two went on together" replied they old man with a ridiculously happy grin plastered onto his smug face.

Sakura could already feel her patients starting wear thin "No Hyuga-sama it was not a date it was just a meal between friends, I also go out for meals with other friends of mine such as Hinata-san"

"Ah yes but she is a girl"

"Ok then I also have meals with Naruto, Sasuke-kun……"

The old women decided to chip in her bit now "The Uchiha? Oh my dear you two don't suit each other at all. No, what you need is some one like our Neji"

Wanting this convocation to end swiftly the Kunoichi pretended to look at her imaginary watch "Well would you look at the time it's that late already. Excuse me please but I must go and get Neji-san other whys we'll be late for our mission"

However before she could turn to leave the old man spoke up sounding happier then he did previously "You and our Neji are going on a mission together? Alone?"

Sakura frowned at the hope in his warn voice "No Uchiha Itachi is going to be our squad's leader"

It was his turn to frown know "Oh well that's a shame"

Rolling her eyes Sakura tried another attempt at freedom "Well this was lovely chat but I really must get going now so good bye" and before they could stop her from leaving she rushed off down the street to the manor.

However this didn't stop them from shouting after her "Remember don't have children until you're married"

***

Neji turned his glaze to his left as he stared at the kunoichi that walked beside him. She had been silent since she had met him at the manor and he wondered what had caused the usually bubbly girl to become so melancholy. Deciding that it would be safe to ask so long as he didn't probe to far into it for details he spoke up saying "Sakura-san is there something wrong?"

Turning to face him she had a surprised look on her face before it changed to a kind and warm smile which made his heart flutter as it was directed at him "It's ok, there's nothing to worry about. You're clan's elders are, how to say it, very forward with their thoughts"

Knowing what had gotten her down and were this was going he felt that the only thing he could do was to apologize on behave of his straight forward family "I am sincerely sorry if my family have caused you any stress Sakura-san. I shall talked to them about this when we return from our mission"

Her smile brightened further and had the Hyuga been any other lesser man he would have had a light sprinkling of rouge stain his cheeks however he was not a lesser man and so he ignored the erratic beatings of his heart that she was coursing by her angelic face and godly smile "That's very considerate of you Neji-san but don't worry about it. I'm sure that's just who they are, I know there only thinking of what's best but it just grates on my nerves sometimes you know?"

Neji just continued to stare at her completely besotted by her beauty. It wasn't until he realised that she was starring back at him, still waiting for an answer, to make it seem as if he had merely been pondering over his thoughts he nodded his and quietly replied "I suppose you're right"

Turning forward the Byakugan wielder realised, much to his dismay that they had already reached the gates that lead to the outside world beyond the walls of Konoha. And to add to insult the Uchiha was already there with his dog mask pulled down to cover his stoic facial features. Man Neji just couldn't catch a break.

***

Behind his mask Itachi glared at the two shinobi that were walking towards him. He was mainly glaring at the Hyuga, but he was a little cross at Sakura to. How could she show that smile to him. Itachi had only ever seen her smile like that once before and he knew the power that it held and yet here she was so openly showing it to one of her admirers.

She had never directed such a heavenly smile towards him yet but there she was showing it to some else who didn't even deserve it. At this point Itachi was quite glad that he had pulled his mask down so that the two shinobi that now stood before him couldn't see his sharingan flash and spin dangerously in anger and jealousy. As his two team members ceased their convocation and pulled their masks down to hide their identity the sharingan user noticed something entertaining. The Hyuga also had dog mask. This is were he could cause a blow to the Hyuga's ego with out it seaming to be provoking and thus preventing Sakura's opinion of him from slipping "Hyuga you also have a dog mask this could turn out to be problematic for alias's"

Although the Uchiha couldn't see it he knew that the Hyuga would be sensing something wrong with the direction in which this was going but he knew that Itachi was right. Not a few moments latter the Byakugan user replied "What do you suggest then?"

The brunette had walked right into his little trap and the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk underneath the protection of his mask. Were as Sakura's mask allowed her to hide her emotions, Itachi's allowed him to show his emotions as this is the only time when he could with out hurting his pride as a shinobi and as a Uchiha. Finally Itachi decided to put the Hyuga out of the his misery at the suspense and to put him into an even worse, belittling situation "You shall still be called Dog but I shall be called Alpha"

The sound of Sakura's tinkling laughter filled his ears as he looked over at her with a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips "Is there something funny in what I just said Cat?"

Managing to suppress her laughter Sakura put a hand on her hip and said with a smile in her voice "Oh it's nothing _Alpha_ I just found it amusing how you named yourself Alpha after an Alpha dog even though you're our team captain any way. This wouldn't have anything to do with increasing your ego now would it?"

Tilting his head to the side so that his long black hair that was tied back in a low pony tail, compared to Sakura's high one, slipped past his shoulder "Would I do something that was so painfully obvious as that?"

More light laughter was all that greeted him from the Kunoichi before she regained her composure "I suppose not"

By now the Hyuga had had enough. He knew what the Uchiha was up to and he for one was not going to rise to the bait. No, he would stand tall and proud as all Hyuga did towards Uchiha's. He would allow himself to be shown up in front of Sakura. She was going to be his one day and he was going to make damn sure that the stuck up Uchiha before him knew that. Casting a glance at Sakura and then back at the Sharingan wielder he said in a rather snipped tone of voice "Should we get going then?"

The Uchiha turned to the Hyuga with a raised eyebrow knowing full well that he couldn't see it. He was about to reply with a 'Hn' but from convocations he had had with his Otto he knew that, that particular Uchiha trade mark grated on kunoichi's nerve and so instead he replied "Lets"

With that they all dashed off into the tree tops in standard formation, pumping chakra into their feet to help keep them balanced on the trees braches as well as helping them make up any lost time as the ran faster and faster until they would have appeared to have been a blur to the untrained eye.

Itachi used his peripheral vision to cast a quick glance at the cherry blossom that had caught his interest so fully, how she had done it he would never know but it was just another factor that made her so desirable. He may not have managed to get a smile that would have made a God bow to her but he had made her laugh a sound that was so beautiful that it could have been passed off as tranquil music like the soft chime of bells. And for the Uchiha for the mean time this little development was most satisfactory as one of the first smiles he had ever had in years graced his strong features. He knew this would take time but he didn't care he had all the time in the world. He didn't expect his family to start badgering him anytime soon about marrying so as to produce the next heir until his parents started to reach their late fifties or sixties and by that time Sakura would already be his.

Oh yes she would be his it was only a matter of time know before he could call her his and not having to worry about having some lesser shinobi trying to steal her away from him or even do anything the least bit promiscuous towards her with out them feeling the sharp end of his katana against their throats. Although he suspected that if he caught any one doing that know he would still come to the same conclusion and actions.

Yes he knew they were made for each other and that he would accept no one else and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she realised it to.

* * *

AN: Well there you folks another chapter hot of the press I spent all day today writing this so I hope you appreciate it. Any way I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think so far it can what you think of this chapter or of the whole story so far it doesn't matter all that matters is that you review so as always review, review ,review it's what makes the author's world go round. So again if there's anything you would like for me to include in the story put it in a review and I'll see what I can do same applies to anything you want me to improve in my story tell me in a review and I'll try to oblige remember people if you don't let me know I can't make this story better for you. So until the next chapter, bye bye.

Until then

XThorn

P.S. Once again I was unable to get this chapter BETAed and I'm really starting to really worry about my internet but oh well, just forgive the grammatical and spelling mistakes please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ok I know you all know this and I personally think it's pointless but by the rules of Fan Fiction I am obliged to write this down or face chaos so here goes, I do not own Naruto.

AN: Yes people we're getting into this story now so there are going to be more action and events unfolding, hopefully. I know for many of you will be thinking finally but your waiting is over this is were the story will start to get exciting. Once again I'm so happy to finally be in double digits for my reviews thank you so much. As always more reviews would be appreciated and I am determined to make this chapter longer than all my other ones so far as a sort of reward to you all for reviewing my story thus far. Review, review, review. Thanks, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 7

The mission had been an over all success so far. The scroll had been successfully delivered to Kirigakure and within the one week period that they had been given to complete that half of the mission. There had been a bit of a scuffle from some rogue nin in the forest that surrounded the lush wilderness of Fire country. However they were of inferior ranking and skill and so they were easily obliterated before they cause too much of a problem in terms of making them run out of time to deliver the first scroll. The only other problem they had was when they reached the gates of the great shinobi village. Mere Genin had been placed to guard the village's main entrance and they were clearly new as they messed around with the ANBU's paper work and then effectively losing the scroll that allowed the Hyuga entrance. If it hadn't of been a mission of the up-most importance then the Uchiha would have smirked at the Hyuga and would have made him wait beyond Kirigakure's walls for him and his cherry blossom to return from their delivery and retrieval. However Itachi was the team's captain and so he knew he could not leave his colleague behind as a matter of safety and assurance.

After half an hour of waiting for the Genin to find the lost scroll the disguised kunoichi lost her temper and started to brandish her fist at the young shinobi threatening to pummel them all the way to Suna if her team mate was granted admission into the village that very instant. Itachi had merely smirked at her antics, she was an intelligent kunoichi. Surely she realised that you could not get your way with enemy shinobi by simply threatening them? However the young Uchiha was proven wrong when the two Genin quickly stamped a new scroll and waved them in through the gates and wishing them a good day.

Honestly the sharingan wielder was not impressed. If that was the level of shinobi that Kirigakure dubbed acceptable to place in such an important position then they were either stupid or desperately short of stronger high ranked shinobi. Itachi presumed that it was the latter.

Once they had successfully completed the first part of their mission they had immediately taken off back through the paddy fields and woods towards their beloved Konohagakure. They had decided to rest up in a small inn just out side of Fire country's border so that once they were fully refreshed they could make it back to Konoha by the next evening with plenty of time left to spare if they did happen to incur upon a problem.

Itachi rested against the rocky side of the small hot spring that inn exhibited. There was a slightly larger one residing on the other side of a bamboo fence that acted as a divider, however that one had been reserved for the female gender and so the males had to make do with the smaller, but no less pleasant, hot spring.

The male side was quiet full so the Uchiha was not alone; however the Hyuga had decided to not accompany him to bathe in the hot relaxing water claiming that he had a scroll that he needed to read. Apparently it couldn't wait until they arrived back in Konoha as he said it was for a clan meeting which he had to attend once he returned home.

Itachi didn't care though so long as the Hyuga's actions didn't affect him or the mission the Byakugan wielder could be left alone to his own devises. Hopefully it wasn't just some clever ruse to get time alone with his pink haired beauty. Though Itachi doubted that; he distinctly remembered her mentioning the hot springs when they first arrived at the quaint little inn.

Itachi pulled at the black piece of ribbon that kept his long ebony hair together until it loosened enough for it to cascade down his back and pool around his shoulders resting on the top of the steaming water. He then slowly slid deeper into the spring's water until only his head was visible above the water's surface. Itachi turned his head to the left and scowled at the large amount of men that had latched onto the bamboo divider hoping to catch a glimpse at an uncovered beauty. Perverts had they no dignity or respect.

Know this in it's self would not have caused any deep reaction from the Konoha shinobi. However the low whistle and the quiet whisper of "Hay check out that pink haired hottie" made his blood boil. It did take a minute for him to realise that they were talking about Sakura but he remembered how she had removed her wig before they entered the inn along with her mask as they all acted as ordinary shinobi returning from a mission.

How dare those oafs's indecently look at her? She was not some sort of promiscuous whore that they can ogle and Itachi would not allow them to stare at her with those lust filled eyes any longer. She belonged to him, or at least she will some time in the future, and no one else could look at her whilst she was less than decent, in terms of clothing.

The young Uchiha abruptly stood up and stormed over to the group of men huddled around the bamboo wall who were muttering disgusting things that they would do to _his _cherry blossom. Itachi hadn't even realised that the sheer anger that he felt towards these men at their audacity had caused his blood line limit to activate and spin menacingly. With out uttering a word he grabbed the hair of the men closest to the wall and pulled hard effectively throwing them back across the male side of the hot spring. However just as he pulled the last of the perverse men away from their lecherous practice a loud shout of "PERVERTS" was quickly followed by the wall in front of Itachi being blown away by a rather angry kunoichi.

Sakura's angry face slowly turned to one of confusion with her fist that decimated the wall that previously blocked their current view, out stretched. She stared at him for a moment before face turned several shades of red and she lowered fist to her side with her other hand clutching at the towel that she had wrapped around her self tightened. Slowly she titled her head towards the ground so that her bangs fell over her face covering her eyes. She quietly stuttered "Uchiha-san I…I…I" before she could finish she lost all of her courage and dashed inside to the sanctuary of the inn.

Itachi had just stared at her through out the entire event and couldn't stop thinking how absolutely radiant she looked with droplets of water leaving trails down her skin and long exposed legs. He couldn't help but stare in awe at how utterly cute and adorable she looked as she blushed a deep dark rouge colour. Why she was so embarrassed he couldn't imagine but he decided then and there that he would get that reaction out of her again.

The young Uchiha then turned his gaze away from the door were the object of his affections had just left, and noticed that all the other women in the hot springs were staring at him with either a overly happy smile or with lustful smirks.

It was also at this moment that Uchiha Itachi realised that he had forgotten to put a towel on.

***

When the Uchiha had arrived back at their room yesterday evening Neji had thought nothing of it as he acted as he always did, cold and silent. However once they met up with Sakura this morning after having a fitting nights sleep he new that something was a miss. Usually Sakura would have greeted them both with a cheer full smile and a warming hello that would only deepen his attraction towards her. This morning how ever she had already put on her mask and refused to face either of them. Her remarks were also quick and snipped as if she didn't want to talk to them.

The fast pace that she was running at made small traces of bark from the tree's branches flick up and bombard the two shinobi behind. Neji new that he wouldn't be able to keep up the same pace as the kunoichi even if he managed to catch up with her in the first place. Instead he turned his head to the right and saw his masked ANBU captain with his long hair flying backwards from the sheer speed they were running.

Pumping a bit more chakra into the soles of his feet Neji speed up just enough so that he was a few strides in front of the Uchiha heir. Now was the perfect time to interrogate him about what had happened to Sakura to cause her to act in such a strange manner.

Begrudgingly Neji used the Uchiha's code name "Alpha, may I speak with you?"

The Byakugan wielder could practically hear the smirk in his voice as the Uchiha replied "What is it Dog?"

Managing to suppress a snarl that wanted to escape his lips he lowered his voice and asked "Do you know what is wrong with Cat?"

The man that Neji was talking to immediately tensed up but only by a fraction, if it wasn't for Neji's trained eyes he would have missed this vital piece of body langue. Yes Itachi knew what was causing Sakura such distress and clearly it was a sensitive subject for him too, and one that he did not want to discuss either. The only curt answer that he was given was "An insignificant event happened which caused her to become embarrassed and it has nothing to do with you so just stay focused on the mission at hand"

Neji was about to press the matter further just to see how far he could push his rival and to, hopefully, see him squirm. However just as he opened his mouth to do so he sensed a large amount of unfamiliar chakra straight ahead.

Immediately the ANBU team cloaked their chakra and hid in a near by tree top so as to hopefully get a better look at the mass amount of people that could possibly pose a threat to them and the remainder of their mission.

Slowly edging closer Neji used the smallest amount of chakra he could manage to activate his Byakugan. What he saw shocked him completely. What the hell was a mass camp of Sound shinobi doing this far into the forests of Fire Country.

Neji turned to inform his team mates of what he had seen when he realised that he was all alone. Scanning the surrounding area he saw the two of them huddled on a large branch covered in rich dark green leaves to act as cover. The branch hung directly over the centre of the camp and would be the perfect location to either spy or attack.

Feeling a perturbed at being left behind like some sort of third wheel Neji stealthily made his way over two his rival and love interest to see what course of action they were going to take next.

***

Starring down at the clearing Sakura could see about one hundred Sound ninja. What on earth were they doing here and more to the point how come none of the ANBU scouts had noticed this large amount of enemies in Konoha's territory?

Some thing was defiantly amiss but by the small pile of ANBU masks that the Sound nin's seamed to have accumulated, Sakura could guess what happened to her fellow Konoha ninja. What really made the temperamental kunoichi mad though was that these lesser ninja were disrespecting the ANBU's deaths by using the masks of the fallen as kunai practice.

Wrenching her gaze away from the angering sight below Sakura looked at her team's captain waiting to see what course of action they would take. For what seemed like hours Itachi just crouched there starring at Orochimaru's lap dogs.

Slowly the Uchiha twisted his head to the side to fix his team mates with a neutral look. But behind the shield that his mask granted him his face was contorted in rage. They would pay for what they had done, he knew his team was more than strong enough to take on these shinobi and they were close enough to Konoha that if they really did become endangered then they could make it to the gates and get help before any more of them lost their lives.

They knew the formation that they had to take to attack a group as large as this. Itachi presumed that the only reason his fellow Konoha ninja had fallen was because they were over whelmed by the numbers of the enemy rather than the enemy being incredibly skilled. His team was the best that Konoha had and so if they could not stop them then their beloved village may be in dire danger.

With a slight nod of his head his team ran off to get into positions ready for the attack.

Sakura lay low on the highest branch she could find above the camp as she prepared to attack. After waiting five minutes to insure that her two team mates were in their own respectable positions, the young Haruno accumulated as much chakra into her fist as she possibly could before she jumped from her hiding place descending back down to Earth at lightening speed. The highly skilled of the Sound nin looked up as soon as they felt strong waves of chakra building up just above the tree tops. The lesser ninja's only realised that they were under attack as they saw a new ANBU hurtling towards the ground, but by this time it was already too late to react.

As Sakura's fists connected with the ground she channelled her chakra into the dirt causing great ruptures and chasms to appear in the ground. Large chunks of earth flew up crushing some of the lesser ninja to death. Others that were just as unlucky fell into the dark obis of the chasm never to see the light of day again.

By the time Sakura had righted her self and the effects of her first attack had subsided almost half of the Sound shinobi had already been taken care of making the job that much easier for the Konoha ANBU.

"You evil wench" proclaimed on of the Sound nin's that was in charge, Sakura presumed for he was the only one wearing Sound's classic baggy white shirt with the long purple rope tied around his middle like a belt. Suddenly all of the remaining nin charged at her whilst she just stood calmly waiting for them to come as close as possible before she made her next move.

When the enemy was only ten meters away Sakura back flipped as high into the air as she possible could as the ninja on the ground were met by Neji and his Gentle Fist technique. The ninja at the back of the attack were lucky enough to see the effects of Neji's jutsu and so they had the sense to stop running in for the attack and wait until he finished the attack.

However the luck of the Sound ninja ran out quite quickly as they were suddenly bombarded by kunai and shiruken from the kunoichi in mid air that they had forgotten about after seeing the Hyuga attack.

With only a few ninja left they ran in the opposite direction of Neji and the girl as she landed on the ground gracefully just in front of her partner. Running for their lives the eight remaining ninja just reached the edge of the clearing before they were burnt alive by a Kanton jutsu.

As the Uchiha jumped down from his perch on a branch he slowly walked over to his team mates and stared at the screaming ninja as their hair and skin burnt in the hot lashing flames and stole their lives away just as the ninja had done to all those other ANBU operatives. A life for a life, one could say.

However despite their obvious victory something did not sit well with the three Konoha shinobi. That had been just too easy surely there was some sort of catch to this if so many of their comrades had fallen victims to the same Sound ninja. Itachi spread out his chakra trying to sense any traps or remnants of a genjutsu placed on them.

Failing to find anything he activated his Sharingan and looked around the clearing only to see the Hyuga doing the same with his Byakugan. How could they have done that with out so much as a single injury or with out breaking a sweat and barley using any chakra. They must be missing something.

Suddenly Sakura noticed something as she quickly scanned the surrounding area at the dead bodies that littered the wooded floor "Where's the guy with the purple rope?"

Almost as soon as she uttered the words she flew up into the air with deep gashes appearing on her arms and legs. Sakura refused to scream out loud but could not hold back the grunts of pain that left her mouth from the back of her throat. As she fell back to the forest's floor she could just make out her team mates calling out her name in worry but that was back ground noise as she focused her gaze on the man that was bringing a katana down on to her neck.

Sakura didn't have time to grab a weapon of her own to block the attack and so instead she aimed a well placed kick to the man's ribs only for him to disappear from view and replaced with a kunai that she just managed to dodge from hitting her in the head however she failed to complete miss it as it dug deeply into her shoulder.

Despite the bleeding Sakura managed to right her self so that she could land on the ground properly and there for causing less damage to her self.

As she pulled the kunai from her shoulder her body started to automatically heal herself and her team rushed over to her side to check that no sever damage had been caused.

Itachi's voice was tight and strained as he asked "Are you alright Cat?"

Sakura only had time to nod as a hand came up from the ground and latched onto her left ankle and began to quickly drag her under the ground. However Itachi had seen the sudden burst in chakra and grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm and pulled her roughly from the ground before plunging his katana into Sound shinobi effectively spearing him on the Uchiha's blade.

The Sound nin spat up blood which landed onto the Hyuga's mask before he fell to the floor still with Itachi's blade lodged in his chest.

By now all of Sakura's wounds had stopped bleeding and were beginning to heal up. She was clutching on to some ones shirt for dear life and completely forgot about what was happening until she felt some gently rubbing their hand up and down her back trying to calm her down whilst they whispered soothing, reassuring words in her ear "It's ok now I'm here I wont let any one hurt you. I'll always be here to protect you" the hidden meaning behind those words were lost to Sakura at the moment but they still sent shivers up and down her spine. She pulled away and looked up at the person that had been comforting her only to pull away further and blush deeply, not that they could see it behind her mask.

Uchiha Itachi never acted like that. He was always so cool, calm and collected if not a little cold. He was never this warm and caring to any one before ever. However Sakura didn't dwell on these thoughts for long and decided to analyse the meaning behind these events latter. Instead she muttered a quite "Thank you" which unknown to her caused the Uchiha's heart to swell in affection and the Hyuga's eyes to narrow in jealousy.

She turned around towards the Sound nin whose white shirt was now stained red with his own blood as it began to pool around him on the forest floor. Slowly she walked over to the dying man and bent down to stare at his face. His eyes turned to look at her masked face and coughed up a little more of the crimson liquid which began to trickle down his chin.

A coy smile graced his lips as he said in horse voice "I'm not going to tell you anything"

Sakura put on her passive façade and forgot all about her emotions as she said "Oh I think you will" and gave a sharp twist of the katana in his chest which elicited a sharp loud cry of pain from the man led on the dirt of the ground, slowly bleeding to death.

"Now then" she said as she released the hilt of the sword "what is a squadron of Sound shinobi doing this far into Fire country?"

The man remained silent seeming to way up his options on whether to answer or not. The two other ANBU operatives just stood a few paces away watching as their team mate interrogated the last surviving enemy of the fight in a bid to gain information that could prove crucial in destroying Orochimaru and his village.

Quickly losing her patience and realising that the man was losing so much blood that he would soon pass out and for ever stay in the darkness from which he came she drew in a sharp breath and threatened "Look you're going to die but you can choose whether it will be a quick and painless one or a slow and torturous one. Your call"

The Hyuga and Uchiha just stared at their pink haired beauty. They had never seen her act like this when talking to a dying man, even if he was an enemy. She must have been really pissed that he had wounded her so.

Releasing a shaky breath and closing his eyes the man finally began to speak "We are going to take Konoha. Your village shall bow to our superiority" he then opened his eyes and smirked at the girl before him "There is nothing you can do to prevent the inevitable"

Trying, and desperately losing the battle, to control her rising temper she slammed her fist into the ground only inches away from his face as she spat out "Sound is too weak to pose such a threat. Who are your allies?"

With his last remain words he gave the shinobi a new mystery to unravel, with the light in his eyes quickly diminishing he managed to croak out "There closer than you think"

And with that the man was no more.

***

After Itachi's team had returned to Konoha they had gone straight to the Godaime and given her the scroll that they had collect from Kirigakure effectively completing their mission successfully. They had also told their Hokage about the invasion of Sound and their mysterious ally. The Hokage had immediately started scream at them for not getting more information out of the dead man. She calmed down, however, once Sakura pulled a fresh bottle of Sake out from a draw on the Hokage's desk. Once she had downed the entire bottle in three swift gulps and instantly started praising them on a job well done.

Itachi finally handed over his completed mission report and he and his team were allowed to leave for their own respected homes. They were also given a week's break before they would be placed back on the mission rota.

Feeling like this was a blessed opportunity that he could not miss Itachi quickly strode over to his oh so sweet cherry blossom and asked her if he could escort her home. At first she had tried to decline his offer but once he pointed out that her apartment was on the same route as his own she had no argument left and so she had conceded into walking home with the Uchiha heir.

As they left the grounds to the Hokage's tower Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the glare the Hyuga sent him before going off to his own home on the other side of Konoha.

They had already removed their masks and Sakura had also for gone her wig and was running her fingers through her tangled locks. Itachi just stared mesmerised by the sight and couldn't help but notice how his glance kept going back to her exposed neck. Her skin was just so creamy and smooth looking that it took most of his will power not to just out stretch his hand and run his fingers against it. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realise that Sakura had been talking to him until she started calling out his name.

"Itachi-san are you ok you spaced out just now. That doesn't seem like you"

Raising an elegant eyebrow and smirking his famous smirk he replied "Hai Sakura-san I am fine"

It was at this point that Itachi realised they were already at her door. Damn it, he had wasted this perfect opportunity by fantasising about touching her neck. However he was presently surprised when she turned towards him and said "Thank you for earlier. I think I might have been in a bit of trouble if you hadn't of pulled me out of the dirt when that Sound guy attacked me"

Itachi tilted his head to the side a little and said "It was nothing. A friend was in danger and I had to give her help. Is that not what all friends do for each other?"

Sakura gave him that heavenly smile that caused his heart to do weird things as she said "Yes I suppose you're right. Thank you Itachi-san"

With that said she did something that shocked the both of them. She quickly closed the distance between them and once she was standing on her tip toes she gave him a swift peck on the cheek before running inside her apartment and slamming the door shut, but not before she turned beet root red and mumbled another thank you.

Starring at the wooden door that hid the girl that held his heart in his hands with wide eyes, he slowly raised his hand to his cheek. The biggest grin he had ever had in the entire history of his life was plastered across his aristocratic face.

Oh yes she was going to be his and by the speed of this development, it would be quicker than he originally planned. He had no qualms with that.

***

"Orochimaru-sama I have some unfortunate news for you" stated the snake's ever faithful servant.

An unnaturally long tongue escaped Orochimaru's mouth as it slithered across his lips before he replied "Ah Kabuto what could possibly be so awful that only you would dare tell me?"

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose he informed his master "Squadron five was destroyed by three of Konohagakure's ANBU operatives"

The Sanin's expression did not change or falter as he asked "Ah but they were weak and useless. But tell me, do we know who the three shinobi were?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, they were Uchiha Itachi, Hyuga Neji and Haruno Sakura"

Orochimaru's grin widened as he said "Haruno Sakura. She trained under Tsunade- san did she not? Ah but she must be strong then, from the rumours that have befallen me"

"Hai, she is said to have surpassed her teacher in terms of fighting and is at the very least on par with her medical skills"

"Hm, that would make her more skilled then you would it not Kabuto?"

Said man tilted his head down wards as a light sheen came across his spectacles blocking his eyes from view "Hai. However I have a more extensive knowledge on things such as your experiments"

Releasing an unsettling chuckle he said "Then when we over throw Konoha we must take her along with the Uchiha" as he turned and started to slowly walk away from his loyal servant.

He heard Kabuto call out "Danzou-san will not allow you to take her, he has had his sights set on her for years"

Continuing to walk on down the vast hall he looked over his shoulder and laughed again before narrowing his eyes and smirking "We shall see"

* * *

AN: So there you go people that's a hell of a lot longer then my other chapters and it's just for you, I've spent most of my weekend on this. You said that you wanted the Itachi - Sakura romance to pick up the pace and so I think I've covered that. That was also my first fight scene I've ever written so I hope you liked it. Again review people I'm looking forward to reading them and as you all know the more reviews I get the quicker I update. If you would like me to include anything else in this story I can try and do that no problem you just have to let me know in a review. So review, review. Thank you.

Until the next chapter.

XThorn

P.S. Again please excuse any grammatical errors I have still been unable to get it BETA'ed. However I have just thought of an idea that may all me to get this done by my friend so I shall try that for next time but until then sorry for the mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Once again as I'm sure you all know I do not own Naruto. Not now, not ever.

AN: Hello once again my loyal readers, I am so pleased with the amount of reviews I have had so far. It's unbelievable and this is only my first story so yeh you guys rock. I have put a poll up on my author page. I have several ideas for a new story but I want you guys to vote for the one you would like me to write the most. Don't worry though I wont start writing a new story until this one is finished. I just thought I'd let you know so that you can get the story theme that you would prefer the most. So any way I've been talking now for a while so on with the story and as always review, review, review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Why oh why oh why did I do that?

This very question had been plaguing the young Haruno's mind through out the entire evening. After returning from a long and tiring mission such as the one she had just arrived home from, after it's successful completion, Sakura would have usually gone and had a long languid bubble bath before retiring to the safe haven of her plush quilt and mattress that made up her bed. However due to certain actions that she could not fathom, she had gone straight to bed unable to drift of to the promised land of sleep.

Sakura had tossed and turned all night constantly worrying about what her actions might have inadvertently caused. She had no idea why she had done it; it had just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He had after all saved her from that Sound shinobi. Even though it was just a simple kiss on the cheek between friends it still seemed to have so many more layers of depth to it; and the fact that she couldn't figure out what they were scared the pink haired medic.

Something else had been worrying her too. Itachi-san didn't like to be touched let alone allow any one to be intimate with him even in the most innocent of natures. The Uchiha was a much more capable ninja than she was and so he must have been able to tell what she was about to do even before she did it, because that's the type of shinobi that he was. He was always one step ahead of you even if you appeared to be winning you were only prolonging the inevitable or falling straight into one of his many traps. So knowing full well what he was capable of why had he allowed her to kiss him innocently on the cheek? Had he wanted her to do it? Was he so exhausted from the mission that he couldn't react in time? Each one of her theories seemed just as preposterous as the last. He was an Uchiha and they were always on top form even if they were near the brink of death. And there was no way in this life that he would want her to kiss him. Itachi-san, as wonderful and skilful as he was, was completely emotionless; except for that arrogant smirk that he sometimes plastered onto his face.

God if Ino-san ever found out about this little _incident _she'd have a field day. Sakura shuddered at the mere thought of what her friend would do if she ever found out. No she could not allow that, the kiss would have to be taken to her grave never to have another word of it ever uttered again.

With that resolve in mind the young Konoha shinobi deicide to get up. She had been unable to get a wink of sleep due to _that_ and lying around in bed all day was not going to help matters. Luckily she did not feel tired or fatigued. This was probably due to all the late night shifts she had done at the hospital making her accustomed to very little to no sleep even with low chakra reserves.

Sakura had been so out of it the prior evening that she had even forgotten to remove her ANBU uniform and replace it with her costmary baggy orange shirt that she used to sleep in. She had taken it from Naruto once on a mission when her pack and all its contents got socked from a heavy down poor. Luckily the inside of Naruto's pack was coated in instant ramen cups and so everything had been protected by the plastic cups from the wet. He had allowed her to keep it after she had said how comfy it was. She did however have to send her blonde friend flying after he pointed out that if she grew a bit more it wouldn't be just above her knee any more but it would start to show her thighs. Pervert.

With the sound of her bare feet padding against the wooden flooring Sakura made her way out of her cosy bedroom and into her kitchen dinner. She hadn't eaten anything since her last night of the mission and judging by the feral growls that her stomaching was giving off, she was hungry.

Grabbing the first thing that came to hand Sakura began to prepare her less than healthy breakfast which ironically consisted of an instant ramen cup. Once she had added the hot water and stirred she began to slurp, less than elegantly, on the noodles held within its plastic walls. Whilst she ate her first meal of the day the pink haired shinobi began to ponder on what she would do for the day. Perhaps she should go to the library and read the latest medical papers that had been published whilst she was away. Then again she was running low on soldier pills; perhaps she should try making some more with her new recipe that Shizune had helped her devise.

Finishing up the noodles and soup that made up her breakfast, Sakura decided that she would go and train. She hadn't seen team seven in a few weeks and so she would go hunt down her three favourite boys before she dragged them off kicking and screaming to the training grounds, just so she could vent any of her built up frustration; which after last nights events she was full of.

Quickly changing into her standard shinobi uniform which was made up of her black skin tight shorts, medic skirt, red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and her favourite pair of black gloves; Sakura then ran a comb through her tangled locks before she was off and out the door pulling on her ninja sandals as she went. But not before she had fastened her Konoha forehead protector around the top of her head just above her bangs.

Stepping out into the crisp clean morning air Sakura just stood on her door step, allowing her eye lids to slowly close over her emerald green irises, and inhaled the fresh oxygen that Mother Nature bestowed upon them. She stood there for only a moment until she felt a chakra signature that had nearly been engraved into her brain. The person whose chakra she felt was approaching her fast and by the speed they were going at they had no intention of stopping. Waiting just before he reached her, still with her eyes closed off to the world, at the last moment she quickly side stepped and was rewarded by the sound of her knuckled headed friend falling flat on his face against to ground.

Finally she opened her eyes and turned around to face one of her long time best friends "Naruto what do you think you were doing?"

Slowly prising himself from the ground he turned over onto his back and gave his pink haired friend his classic goofy smile as he replied "Sakura-chan I was just going to say hello"

The young Haruno turned her head to the right as she saw her other team mate slowly approaching them with his hands buried deep within his pockets. A slight smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he said "Dobe, she's an ANBU captain now there's no way she wouldn't have sensed you coming. Even a civilian would have been able to hear you stampeding towards them"

Naruto quickly stood up and began to dust himself off of the dirt he had accumulated whilst he had been led on the ground. Tossing his dark haired friend a slight glare he spoke rather loudly in a way that only Naruto could "Just shut up Sasuke-teme"

Turning his head to the side Sasuke merely uttered the oh so cliché Uchiha comment of "Hn"

Realising an exasperated sigh Sakura decided to intervene before her team mates decided to have a fight there and then in the street "Hey guys I was just about to go and find you. I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some training in together seeing as how we haven't sparred together in God knows how long" Just to try and diffuse the situation a little further she even smiled a toothy grin which usually gained all attention to be focused onto her. And just as usual it worked like a charm.

As three quarters of team seven walked through Konoha towards training ground three, which had been officially reserved for their team and their team only, Sakura noticed that their porn reading teacher was not with them "Do you guys know were Kakashi-sensei is?"

Surprisingly it was Sasuke that answered her this time "He said he'd meet us down at the training grounds in about half an hour. So he should be there in about three to four hours"

The three friends all had a laugh at the expense of their sensei as they crossed the bridge leading them closer towards their first sparring match in what had to be a good few weeks. They had each trained with in that time period but they had all had other arrangements that clashed with each others and so they had been unable to train together as a team.

Once their laughter had died down Sakura looked up and noticed that a rather irate Ino was stomping towards her and it looked like she was a woman on a mission who could not be brushed under a carpet and simply told to wait. Team seven slowed to a stop as Ino stopped just short of invading Sakura's personal space. The long haired girl then crossed her arms over her large chest effectively pushing it up, unaware that the blonde haired mail was now ogling her cleavage, and began to vigorously tap her foot on the ground. After a minute or so of Sakura realised that Ino was not going to say anything so she decided to approach the subject delicately due to her friends apparent temper "Can I help you with something Ino-san?"

Her foot stopped tapping but her frown remained in place "Yes as a matter of fact you can. You can tell me what happened on your date with Neji-san"

Oh how Sakura wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. How could Ino bring that particular topic up with her two over protective team mates stood right next to her? Ino knew what those two were like and yet here she goes blurting things like that out.

Sakura loved her boys tremendously but they just didn't understand boundaries when it came to romance. If a boy so much as looked a Sakura the wrong way then both of them tended to beat the poor guy senseless. Sometimes they almost put Sakura's inane strength to shame. Almost.

"WHAT? Sakura-chan did you seriously go on a date with that Hyuga" Yelled Naruto who had managed to drag his eyes away from Ino's puffed up chest.

Releasing a shaky breath that she hadn't been aware she was holding Sakura looked at her friends faces. Sasuke and Naruto looked enraged, although Sasuke did appear to be more docile. Ino just held that impatient frown on her face as she waited for an answer just like her two team mates.

Sakura took a quick in take of breath and opened her mouth as she was about to answer when a calm voice spoke from behind her "Yes Sakura how was your date?"

Every one turned around to see Kakashi hiding behind his little orange book of pornography. Although he appeared to be calm and relaxed you could tell by the strained tone of his voice that he to was enraged bellow the surface and that unlike his pupils he was better at hiding and suppressing his emotions. But not by much.

At this point Sakura was passed caring what every one else thought. Her nervousness had turned into anger as clenched her fists down at her sides and said in a deadly calm voice that left no room for further argument or interrogation "It was _not_ a date. It was just a meal between friends. Neji-san and I are only friends. Nothing happened" she sharply turned on her heels and gave Ino a long hard stare as she said "And as for your information the situation that you put the both of us in was completely awkward and uncomfortable"

The angry Kunoichi quickly grabbed her two team mates by the scruff of their necks from behind her and began to drag them off whilst they were kicking and screaming out apologies to her as she merely spat out in anger "Lets go, I need a good fight now"

At hearing those few words being uttered Sasuke and Naruto knew that they were in for a world of pain and so their cries of apologies turned into screams for help. Even Sasuke through aside his Uchiha pride in the desperate hope that someone would save him from his fowl tempered team mate. But no one would get in Haruno Sakura's way when she was in a rampage such as this for her temper was legendary and if you were ever unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of it them the witnesses would pray for your soul to go on to a better place.

***

Naruto and Sasuke had passed out from exhaustion and chakra depletion three hours ago and were now propped up against a towering oak tree on the far side of training ground three, fast asleep.

They had just been her warm up Sakura was still full of unvented anger which she was know releasing on her unfortunate sensei. He had even been forced to use his sharingan to try and keep up with her. One more blow, just one more blow that's all that she needed to clam down and win this particular fight as it had surpassed a simple sparring match a couple of hours ago.

From up with in the tree tops Sakura scanned the surrounding area in search for her sensei only to turn up empty handed. She needed to think quickly on her feet here for Kakashi could find her at any given moment. Quickly substituting herself she released a sharp but precise burst of chakra to her previous location in a bid to draw out Hatake. Although that would seem like an easily seen through trap that small burst of chakra would appear to be the same as that of a quick punch.

Sakura watched from her new higher branch to see if Kakashi would take the bait. Luck was obviously on her side as not five seconds later the grey haired nin stabbed her substitutes lightly in the back on to be rewarded with a puff of grey smoke. The pink haired Kunoichi heard her sensei swear under his breath as she brought a chakra scalpel down to the side of his neck drawing a small trickle of crimson blood.

Sakura couldn't help the elated smile that graced her features as she uttered those two words that let her know that she was not weak and could protect the ones she loved "I win"

Sighing Kakashi conceded defeat, something he seemed to be doing a lot of late when ever he sparred with the young Haruno.

Naruto and Sasuke had woken up by know and slowly made their way over to the medic nin who was currently healing her sensei's wounds that he had incurred during their fight. Kakashi was surprised that she still had chakra to spare. She had put a lot into that fight herself and used numerous genjutsu and taijutsu yet her reserves were only just under half full. Well she was a prodigy after all. However there was one area that she seemed to be severely lacking in.

Kakashi turned towards his former pupil and stated "Sakura you need to improve your ninjutsu skills"

Said girl turned away and began to heal the blonde with her glowing green hands "I know but I don't have time to develop any of my own any more and Tsunade-shisou has taught me all she knew. Mind you she wasn't that strong with ninjutsu herself"

The mask wearing shinobi pulled out his icha icha paradise book and tapped the edge of it against his chin in thought. Once he had finally come to his conclusion he opened his book and began to read its contents as he said "I could teach you some techniques if you want"

Sakura had been on her way over to heal the Uchiha when she heard him say that a bright smile bloomed on her face in shear delight of the idea that Kakashi would once again be teaching her as a student "I would like that very much"

Kakashi just nodded his head in consent as his chest swelled with the thought of finally having the chance to teach all three of his students instead of just the two argumentative boys. It would be just like old times.

The pink haired medic was close to completing the sharingan users' wounds when he suddenly remembered something "Sakura-san my mother wanted to know if you would come over for dinner this evening?"

She bit her lip as she continued to heal him. Uchiha Mikoto was a lovely woman but the only time Sakura ever got invited over for dinner without Naruto or Kakashi was when the elders were also going to be there and she swore their mission in live was just to antagonise her as she couldn't retaliate in any small form with out insulting them. She then furrowed her brows together as she finished healing his final few cuts and bruises "I don't know Sasuke-kun after what happened last time"

Knowing that she was trying to escape the offer he had to think quickly on his feet. Sakura was smart and knew that the elders would be there and after what happened last time he couldn't blame her for not wanting to go but if she didn't then he would get such an earful from his father and elders that he would become even more miserable than usual "Sakura-chan it wont be like last time. If you find them condescending in any way you can leave and I'll take all the blame, just please come"

Looking down into her friends dark eyes she saw nothing but sincerity and honesty. If she could leave when it go too much she supposed it wouldn't be too bad, but knowing how polite she was Sakura knew she wouldn't leave and instead would sit there listening to the Uchiha elders going on about why she should marry one of the members of their clan. They would then go on to list nearly every male from their blood line be they older or young. Finally deciding she'd dragged the onyx eyed boy through enough worry she relented "Fine I'll go but make sure your mother makes those delicious rice balls of hers. That might make it worth it"

The Uchiha smirked in triumph. Sakura was such a push over when it came to her friends and loved ones.

As the reunited team seven made there way towards Ichiraku for and after noon lunch before they all worked on their ninjutsu skills however that plan of events was not meant to be as a hooded Root Operative appeared in a cloud of grey smoke before the four shinobi. Bowing slightly in respect the ANBU Root spoke in a monotonous tone of voice "Haruno-sama, Danzou-sama has summoned you to conference room five immediately" and with out waiting for a reply the shinobi disappeared back into nothingness with a second cloud of grey smoke.

Sakura's three boys turned there sympathetic faces towards her as she bowed her head in anguish. Danzou really did know just how to make the young Haruno's live that little bit worse didn't he?

First agreeing to dinner at the Uchiha mansion with the elders and now this. This just wasn't Haruno Sakura's day.

* * *

AN: Well there you go people your next chapter is now up. I'm sorry that it took so long but I had my first experience of writers block. Don't worry though from this I have already thought up what will happen in the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon, so long as I don't get bombarded with school work which I'm sorry to say is very likely as I have already started work for two of my upcoming exams. I added another short fight scene as no one seemed to complain about my last one so I hope you like it. Remember to b=vote on my poll for the next story that you want I shall write a story for the theme world that gets the most votes. If you have any suggestions to make my story better then please let me know in a always review, review, review because if I get a lot of reviews I will try updating quicker. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S: Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors but I still can't get my work BETAed if you are finding this a big problem and it is causing you to dislike my story please let me know of any good BETA readers in a review thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Once again I must force myself to admit that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters………yet.

AN: I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner but I've just started my art exam and had four history essays to write during my holiday and have all my other exams to revise for in the next few weeks so I doubt I will have time to write you guys a new chapter before June but I will try my best to even if it a short chapter. Any way that just gives you more time to review my story. As always please review and leave a comment as that is what inspires me to continue writing this thing. I have already come up with a new story and its plot line but I won't start writing that one until I have finished with this one. So until then review review review thank you.

* * *

Chapter 9

She new what he was up to. He wasn't as smart and sly as the old man thought he was she new what he was trying to do.

Haruno Sakura sat behind a wooden desk that was sagging due to the weight and strain it was being put under by the hundreds of thick ANBU root files that adorned it. Danzou had summoned her to sort through and organise a_ small_ section of Root's information on its current and past members be they deceased or living. He was trying to subtly show her that he could trust her with valuable information and that by doing so she would be more inclined to work in his branch group of ANBU due to the respect he apparently held for her. All he had managed to accomplish, however, was to aggravate her further.

Being an apprentice under the great Godaime herself Sakura had managed to gain herself a high standing in Konoha in both the political side as well as the dealings of the city's ninja and so she already new most of the information that these files and scrolls with held and so Danzou had effectively wasted her precious time which she could have used in a much more productive way such as saving lives at the hospital or preparing for one of the most irritating, and temper testing, evening meals of her young life thus far.

It wasn't just that she new the elders would try and push one of the Uchiha men on her it was that _he_ was going to be there. Sakura had successfully managed to dodge the elder Uchiha since her last rather embarrassing interlude with him on her door step. She would never forgive herself for what her body had made her do that fateful night. Yes, Uchiha Itachi was attractively handsome with brains to match but he was just so obsessed with his pride that she held no liking for him in that way what so ever only as a friend and colleague.

Braking of that chain of thought before it could digress any further she tucked a stray lock of pink hair behind her ear before returning her full attention back to the task at hand.

Hours must have passed before the young Kunoichi was interrupted from the task she was set. She was so engrossed in this mundane chore that had befallen her that she failed to notice the tall masculine figure that had cast a shadow over her slight form. It was not until said figure reached out and gracefully dragged a calloused finger down the side of her face, almost tracing her perfect features, that she was aware of an intruder into her temporary work space in the cramped little office. Files and scrolls piled high there was little space to move in the compact office and yet Uchiha Itachi moved as if they were in an opened spaced field with nothing to hinder his advances towards the girl in both the physical and emotional sense.

As Sakura jumped away from his caress at being awoken from her working mind set the sharingan user allowed his hand to slowly with draw and drop to his side "I am here to escort you to the main house Sakura-san"

The wide eyed girl blinked several times trying to asses what had just happened and what the dark haired man before her had just said. Itachi merely stood and stared at the shocked girl sat before him a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips finding her confused expression rather amusing and dare it admit it, cute.

Finally a light seemed to switch on within the confines of her mined as the medic nin began to blush and stutter "I-I-I could have w-walked myself there U-Uchiha-san"

A frown appeared upon his face as he realised she had taken a step backwards from him, metaphorically speaking, as she was no longer calling him on first name terms this just would not do. Deciding to forgo an argument with her he planned to stay on pleasantries with her "You were already twenty minuets late so I assumed that you were held up with work which I can clearly see was a correct assumption was it not?"

Shaking her head in pure exasperation whilst trying to regain some of her composure she looked to the clock that hung on the wall opposite her directly above Itachi's head. Of course he was correct she was indeed twenty minutes late but then again it could not be helped as she was given a direct order to finish organising Danzou's files. Almost as if he could see right into her mind and read her like an open book the man with onyx eyes supplied her with key information which would unlock the chains that tied her to the desk "Whilst I was looking for you Tsunade-sama told me were to find you and to pass on the message that you may leave this task to the chunin that is now standing out side this door waiting patiently for us to depart"

Standing up abruptly she strode out the door, she could not wait to leave that pathetic task behind her a second longer than necessary, and begun to pump chakra to her feet to increase her speed so that she would not be any latter than possible to her impending dinner plans. She was about to call over her shoulder for Itachi to hurry up when she realised that he was already beside her as they exited the Hokage's tower.

The young Haruno decided that she should probably be a little friendlier towards the Uchiha currently jumping from roof top to roof top above the streets of Konoha along with her, after all he had just saved her from one of the most boring jobs she has had to do in months and so she gave him a genuine smile "Thank you Itachi-san"

Itachi's heart picked up in pace as he stared at the glowing angle before him. It was then that he decided he would do anything for her just so he could see that smile grace her lips.

***

Walking through the dimly lit halls that helped to create this secret base the grey haired medic nin set his sights clearly on the big door straight ahead of him. The door was adorned and decorated with carvings and paintings of snakes to make it seem as if the door itself was indeed made up of hundreds of the venomous animals that created his masters trade mark signature.

The messenger that had just delivered the news that Kabuto about to bless upon the creator of the Sound village was waiting in the darkness of the torture room ready to be dispatched into the wilderness once Orochimaru had passed the next set of orders. The anticipation of the impending war had hung over Sound now ever since the first squadron had successfully infiltrated the borders of Fire country.

Rapping his worn knuckles onto the ornate doors Kabuto waited to be allowed entrance into his masters throne room were he would divulge the information he had just gathered and stored in his mind. After ten seconds of waiting in pure silence a horrific scream of agony filled the air with in walls of this most secretive of bases. The screams bounced off of the cavernous walls echoing throughout the halls and finally faded out into an eerie silence. Another minute of pure uninterrupted silence followed before the smirking medic heard his summons granting him entrance into the dark and damp room.

Walking in confident strides with his head held high so as not to appear weak or worried he strode straight up to his superior before he gazed behind him to see a mangled corpse discarded haphazardly in the far let corner. Blood pooled around the poor unfortunate soul as it entered the terrifying jaws that awaited him in death. Bringing his attention back the yellow eyed snake Kabuto could not help but raise an eye brow at his master's antics.

Releasing a rather twisted snicker the old man replied to his subordinate's unanswered question "Another failed experiment"

Nodding his head in understanding Kabuto said no more on the subject after all it was not his place to discuss what his master chose to do in his own time. The medic knew his place.

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his fore finger the silver haired man shared his wisdom with the long haired Sannin " All squadrons have reached the borders of Konohagakure and await your orders on what to do next"

Orochimaru's long tongue escaped the prison that his mouth created and slithered around as if to test the scent in the air. The old man's smirk grew to be more prominent among his other pale facial features "Ah excellent Kabuto-san, you have pleased me greatly once again. Would you like a reward from your gracious master?"

Knowing exactly what he would get and needing it desperately if he wished to surpass the new best medic within all the Ninja nations Kabuto replied "You know me so well Orochimaru-sama, I would be most honoured to receive a reward from you"

Smirk still in place the snake Sanin narrowed his eyes as he inspected his best medic nin "Yes I thought you might. Very well you may choose one of the prisoners for your new medical experiments. I hope you create some new _improved_ jutsu's from this as I most annoyed that that weak pink haired Kunoichi has surpassed Tsunade before you Kabuto-san"

With a sickeningly evil smile plastered across his now smug face the best medic in Sound replied "I won't disappoint you Orochimaru-sama"

The snake stared at Kabuto for a few moments longer before he turned and strode towards the corpse and began to gently kick it in the back with his right foot as if he was double checking it was dead, although from the state it was in there was no room for argument on this topic. With one final hard kick the snake spoke "Tell them to infiltrate the village and to kill all Konoha genin. This will weaken the village with out causing too many if any casualties or fatalities on our part" the snake then fixed his most trusted ninja with a cold and hard stare "make sure that they understand that they are not to be detected once they have gotten within the villages walls. If they are spotted tell them to assassinate that ninja and then move on with the mission I have set them. They are not to leave any evidence of their presence there"

Kabuto bowed his head slightly to show both his respect and understanding of his master's commands "As you wish"

The medic then turned around and walked towards the door he had walked through not even five minutes ago. Smirk still firmly in place Kabuto would give the messenger his orders and then go and pick a poor unsuspecting victim from the prison and destroy what was left of the miserable soul's life.

They would all too soon wish it was over.

***

Sakura knelt down buy the low table with Itachi on her left and Sasuke on her right. As promised Mikoto had made her special sticky rice balls just to entice Sakura to try and enjoy her evening at the Uchiha's main manor house.

When Sakura had eventually arrived at the rather extravagant home of the head of the Uchiha blood line she fervently apologised for her tardiness and elaborately explained the cause of it. The elders, however, simply brushed this off and used it as a new tactic to get into their family. They _suggested_ that if she were to marry into the very rich and influential Uchiha family then she wouldn't need to work as a ninja any more and so Danzou would be unable to place her on such lowly and demeaning jobs. They also thought that with the spare time this would grant her she could raise a family with her red eyed husband and use her influence over the higher ups in Konoha to increase the Uchiha's standing in the village further. After all they would be family and that was what family was apparently for.

Noticing how red faced Sakura had gone and the deep from that was etched into her face Mikoto had quickly called every one for dinner and told them all their place settings so that the meal could begin in a civilised manner with out any one throwing clever remarks or insult sat each other hidden beneath sweetened words.

As Sakura brought her chop sticks up to her mouth and slowly chew on her Undon so as to savour the taste better she couldn't help but notice how Itachi was starring at her so openly with calculating eyes. The Kunoichi glanced around the rest of the table noticing that every one else seemed to be in a conversation of sorts whilst they ate, she swallowed her mouth full of food and turned to the long haired Uchiha "Is there something wrong Itachi-san?"

Itachi starred at her for a few moments more and Sakura wondered if he had heard her. Thinking that she should ask him again she was stopped when he brought his index finger up to her mouth and languidly drew it across her red bottom lip. Stunned the girl watched with large doe green eyes as Itachi pulled his finger back and placed it in his mouth all the while never losing eye contact with the pink haired medic. With a small smirk he gently whispered "You had food on your mouth Sakura-san"

After that the meal went rather well and whilst the pink haired girls brain short circuited the elders did not mention her marrying into their family once, something that both members of team seven were thankful for.

Nobody seemed to have witnessed the rather unorthodox interaction between the two ANBU captains. This however was untrue as the ever sly Uchiha Mikoto had seen the entire thing ever since she first noticed her eldest son starring avidly at her youngest son's team mate. For a while now Mikoto had wondered why Itachi had been acting strange when ever Sakura came over to train with Sasuke or when her name was mentioned in a conversation. She had pondered on many different ideas and theories but by being a one person audience to their other whys private actions she now knew the answer to her question. Her beloved eldest son was in love. And with a sly smirk growing across her face she began to plot.

***

Sakura slowly sipped her green tea and glanced at the clock on the wall from over the rim of her cup. She had now been at the Uchiha's for at least four hours and wished to return home and have a nice warm bubble bath whilst she read the latest medic scroll that had been published. Whilst she pondered on how she should approach the topic of her leaving this little get together she aimlessly drew her finger around the edge of her now empty cup.

Should she simply up and leave? No that would be too rude and Sakura could not abide by poor manners. Perhaps she should simply say that she was tired from the work she previously done for Danzou for the day and that wished to retire for the evening; deciding that this would most certainly be the most positive cause of action Sakura cleared her throat to gain the attention of some of the Uchiha's that were closest to her at that present time "Well thank you for having me over for dinner had quiet a pleasant evening but I really must be getting back spending most of my day in a stuffy office has made me rather tired so I think I'll turn in for the night"

People nodded their heads in under standing and bid her good night as she walked towards the front door to collect her shoes. Once she had stood up to her full height with both sandals securely fastened to her feet Mikoto quickly intercepted her before the young girl even had a chance to open the small wooden door "Sakura-chan dear I heard you were leaving so soon what a shame"

Sakura smiled at the sweet woman "I know but I'm really quite tired so I must head home lest I drop dead on my feet"

Smiling back at the young girl the Uchiha matriarch made a startling suggestion "Why don't you sleep here dear? We have plenty of guest bedrooms" she aimlessly pointed towards the closed shoji doors on the other side of the room.

Sakura shook her head but kept her light smile in place "Thank you for your kind offer but I really think that I should head home"

Looking a little disheartened the dark haired woman quickly changed tactics "Well at least let some one walk you home it's only polite to. Itachi would you come over here please" she called out over the small crowd of Uchiha.

Before the young Haruno could protest the tall and muscular form Uchiha Itachi stood by her side with his standard ninja shoes already on. Sakura began to wonder if the two of them had thought up this plan a while back and had simply waited for the right time to initiate it.

Itachi slowly opened the door and placed his hand on the small of her back as he gently ushered her outside into the darkness of the night. Sakura's back began to burn and the heat spread upwards until it reached her face were she began to blush.

The walk to Sakura's apartment was done in relative silence with just the scuffing of their shoes on the dirt path creating any noise at all. However they would exchange quick glances and smiles with each other every now and then until Sakura would turn her head in the opposite direction and begin to blush.

Once they reached her door Sakura turned around to face the sharingan wielder " Thanks for walking me home Itachi-san I know your mother worries a little too much but I am quite capable of walking myself home you know"

Sakura had been focusing so hard on what she was saying and trying not to trip over her own words that she didn't even realise that Itachi had trapped her against the wall of her building with his arms acting as barriers until she felt the warmth of his musky breath fanning her face. He was close. He was _really_ close.

The Uchiha starred at her as she starred back like a rabbit caught in head lights "You know Sakura I'm really quite interested in you" he moved his head closer until their noses almost bumped against the other "I dare say I'm even in love with you"

He then closed what remained of the little distance between the two of them then and kissed her gently on the lips trying to convey his feelings towards her with this one simple action. After a second or two to realise what was going on Sakura's body took over from her mind as she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. Sakura's mind was trying to work out what all of this meant but from the way she so naturally reacted to him she was pretty sure that she loved him back. And just as soon as she ran out of breath she would tell him.

Unless she felt like having another heart stopping kiss that was.

* * *

AN: Well there you are the two best ninja's in all of Konoha are finally together. It took me forever to try and think of how I would put them together and don't think it came out to badly. I'm quite proud of myself, big headed I know. So from know onwards the plot line is going to pick up and I'm going to focus the story on the main events mainly the war and such however I will of course have little romantic parts in it here and there as this is an Itachi x Sakura story after all. Any way let me know what you think in a review and I promise you all that I will try and update the story as soon as I possibly can and remember if you want me to include anything into my story let me know in a review and I will my best to try and get it done for you. Review, review, review please and thank you.

Until next time

XThorn

PS. Once again please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes as this chapter has not been BETAed thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but one day I will :)

AN: Hello all you lucky people I have spent my last week doing nothing but school work just so that I could spend all of my evening after school writing this chapter for you guys so I hope you like it. Any way like I said I am now focusing the story onto its main plot line so I hope you enjoy and forgive me for it possibly being a little shorter than that of my usual chapter's lengths. Any way review, review, review as I absolutely love your comments, its what makes me want to write more as I know that with out your reviews I would have dropped this story a while ago so here you are your brand new chapter hot off the press enjoy and review.

Chapter 10

It had now been one whole month since Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi had become a couple and no one had been happier about it then his family. They spent next to no time in bragging to the Hyuga's about it as if it were a victory over them. Although the Uchiha's pompousness had died down slightly in the last week or so they would still tell any one that would remain listening about how the best medic in, not only the whole of Konoha but also, the whole of the shinobi world had decided to allow the Uchiha prodigy to court her. Of course they blew things way out proportion as they were already planning the young couple's future together. The Uchiha clan were already disusing about how the pair would run their clan as its head and how strong their children would be. Oh the prestige that it would bring to their family was simply over whelming.

Sakura's friends, however, took a very different approach to this new development; to plot ways in which to physically kill the elder Uchiha. Even said males young ototo would partake in these events with his friends and team mates. However out of respect for his older sibling he would merely sit in the far corner at the back of the room silently brooding. He was mainly there for moral support.

When their first attempt at taking Itachi's life had taken place their target had been sat on the bank of the river gently kissing their beloved medic. As Naruto neared the dark haired man he quickly pumped chakra to his feet and dashed towards him trying to drag the Uchiha heir into the river's dark water depths and hold him there until the last of his breath escaped him and was instantly replaced by icy water effectively drowning him and removing the rookie nine's problem. Well that had been the plan.

Just as Naruto was about to latch on to the sharingan wielder said man evilly smirked and with out losing his connection to the cherry blossom moved the pair one foot to the left. A loud splash and several curses strung together quickly followed. When the medic looked up to see what had happened she quickly glared and smacked her life long friend for his pure idiocy and audacity. She then went on to lecture and threaten the rest of her friends that if they ever tried to pull anything like that again then she would personally send them all to Konoha hospital's ER room. None of them were paying attention to the small girl as they were all unanimously glaring at the smirking Uchiha led against the wall behind their beloved friend. However the message must have gotten through as none of them had tried to murder Itachi again. Yet.

The majority of Konohagakure were pleased and would smile at adorable couple as they seemed just so happy together whether they were simply holding hands during a quite sunset stroll through the village's streets or the long in quizzical glances that the two share with each other over two bowls of steaming ramen at Ichiraku's stand. Either way despite the evil glares from both Itachi's fan girls and Sakura's fan boys the pair were happy with each other and there attachment only seemed to grow further as time passed.

Something awful had recently over taken the gossip about the village's latest couple. A tragedy had recently taken place which disturbed the normally tranquil life that the villagers had lived in. Fourteen Genin and one Chunin had been found dead through out the village with in the last week alone.

They were just children to the shinobi world.

OOO

Sakura looked down at her back medic's skirt with eyes that glistened with unshed tears. Although it may have seemed a little morbid to others her black ninja attire was needed for this sorrowful occasion. The pink haired medic refused to let a single tear slide down her porcelain features. When her parents past on to the after life deserting the land of the living, Sakura had cried for days with out food and sleep; the grief had been too crippling for her young heart and so she had showed weakness to everyone that had laid eyes on her. After there burial that same little child promised her self that she would never cry in front of any one again as to do so would go against shinobi conduct.

Her Shisou stood on a pedestal at the front of this distraught gathering giving a speech full of moving and soothing words in a bid to comfort those who had lost a friend, a relative, a child. The shinobi world could be a cruel place no one knew this better than Sakura but to be slaughtered like that in your own village, your own home. Those were places were the death and destruction was not meant to follow you. They were sacred places were a ninja could feel safe and escape the harsh reality of what their job entailed. The death of so many ninja was something to be expected from a time of war not from a period in time were peace is meant to flow through out the great ninja nations. Of course nobody had really stopped to think that it could have been the result of a snake from a smaller village but then again nobody had really had time to get over the shock of this tragedy.

An elegant hand reached out a squeezed Sakura's clasped hand in reassurance. The young Haruno looked up to see Itachi sat to her left with a worried look in his eyes; he always was too over protective of her. Allowing a small and wobbly smile to grace her face to accompany her saddened eyes she tried to reassure him that she was ok "I'm fine Itachi" her voice had come out a little horse and by the way he inclined his head she knew she wasn't fooling him. He would always be there to comfort her when ever she needed him. A true unwavering smile appeared just as a single tear cascaded down her rosy cheeks "Thank you"

He said nothing in response as he was a person that believed in the old saying 'actions speak louder than words' instead he lent forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he pulled away and gave her a small smile.

He would always allow her to show her true emotions to him even if she believed it to be a sign of weakness; he would allow her to cry out any pain she felt with out thinking any less of her as a woman or a shinobi.

He would always shield her from the evil in the world.

OOO

The funeral for the recently deceased in Konoha had been a sorrowful affair as all the dead had been killed before their time. All that remained now was to find the culprit and punish them for the travesty that they had caused out of pure malignant malice.

Two ANBU squadrons stood in front of their Lady Hokage in wait for their orders. No one moved a muscle no one spoke a word. Hidden behind their masks they had emotionless facades on so that the harsh reality of their possible mission would not affect them. They were detached from reality in a sense.

Their mission was not as bad as both teams had first feared.

Finally Tsunade opened her mouth and spoke "We have to find out who has caused all those deaths. We owe it to their families and to them as Konoha shinobi to make their murderer suffer. Dog your team will search the grounds of Konoha with in its walls. Cat your team will search around Konoha's borders and so help me God if both of you don't find some cold hard evidence I will see to it that all of you are sent back to the academy, the elders be damned"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and sent a deathly cold glare to each one of the ANBU operatives stood before her "Am I understood?"

A unanimous cry of "Hai Hokage-sama" was heard through out the office.

Standing tall from her chair the busty blonde looked over her shinobi with a calculating eye before she sighed and dismissed them all so that they could begin this top priority mission.

Looking down at her desk she couldn't help but sigh at the pile of over due paper work that haphazardly littered the wooden surface of her desk. Perhaps she should summon Shizune to do it for her. She shook her head finding the draw backs of having Shizune doing the work too great to deal with. If Shizune were to do her work then she would stay with Tsunade in her office and the blonde would be unable to partake in one of her favourite past times; drinking large quantities of Sake.

Sitting back down on her plush chair she pulled out a large bottle of the alcoholic beverage from the bottom drawer which she always kept locked lest one of her apprentices find and confiscate it. Really they underestimated her tolerance for the drink she only liked to wet her whistle not get completely off her face. That would just be a waste of good Sake.

Casting the sky high pile of papers one more disgusted look she hung her head in resignation as she took a swig from her bottle. How she wished she could go back on missions she wasn't made for all this paper work. It was just so mundane.

OOO

Hiding behind his dog mask Itachi and his team searched every nook and cranny that Konohagakure had to offer and still they found nothing even in the seedier parts of the village. The young Uchiha was begging to think that he would be sent back to the academy as he knew the Hokage would make good of her promise. The shame he would bring to his family and himself were that to actually happen didn't bear thinking about. He'd be lucky if wasn't disowned from the Uchiha clan.

Itachi smirked at that thought, being kicked out of the Uchiha clan. Being free. His life would certainly be a lot easier and normal if that were to happen. His future with Sakura would also be a lot more straight forward and he'd have significantly increased the time in which he could bask in her heavenly presence.

But no he could not do it. He was Uchiha Itachi after all and Uchiha Itachi always completed his missions no matter what the cost may be; he would not allow himself, or his team for that matter, to fail and to think such thoughts was just selfish.

It wasn't until team Dog reached the far Eastern side of the village were the Chunin and two Genin had been found that Itachi discovered something that could cause a new shinobi war.

Down by were the Chunin's corpse had been found is were Itachi saw it.

A long narrow alley way that stank of damp and decaying rubbish. The walls of the two buildings creating the alley way stood tall and imposing against any one that dared to pass through. Itachi however was a strong willed man and little scared him let alone a narrow strip of path. A dumpster was pressed up against the back wall providing a dead end to any one that walked through the alley. Along the bottom of both buildings a strip of wood ran along the length of both buildings to try and keep rats from gaining entrance to the confines of the buildings.

The body had been found just in front of the dumpster face first on the ground with his right arm out stretched underneath the garbage disposal bin.

At first glance you would have thought nothing more of it but Itachi read into every thing. He believed that every little detail had a cause or reason.

It was clear that the Chunin had fallen down and died in place but why was his hand so far under the dumpster; that was the question. If he had simply fallen down his arm would not have been so far under it that his hand could brush the back wall. And it was with those thoughts that Itachi used his almighty strength to pull the dumpster away from its respective place so that he could peer behind the foul smelling bin.

On the ground next to the wall lay a blunt and bloodied kunai and on the way just above it was a crude etching of a music note. The sharingan wielder's brilliant mind could only think that there was only one possible meaning for this; only one village used that symbol. Otogakure.

Sound.

OOO

The cat sat on a high branch staring down on the camp below with her team just behind with all of their chakra's skilfully cloaked. Oh yes, Sakura's team had defiantly hit the jack pot in terms of evidence.

Sakura and her team and being picking apart Konoha's boundaries with a fine tooth comb only to turn up empty handed. But after five hours of nothing Sakura had suddenly got a prickling sensation on the back of her neck and her gut instinct told her that something was wrong with what she was seeing. Knowing that her gut instinct had never let her down before she carefully and slightly probed around with her chakra; and that's when she found it.

To any lesser being the scenery would have just seemed like a denser part of Konoha's forest but Sakura was not a lesser being. She was top medic in the whole of the shinobi nations and one of the top fighters that Konoha possessed in its arsenal. Yes she saw straight through this calm façade that someone had thrown together in order to protect what ever it was hiding. A genjutsu.

The cherry blossom smirked down at the unsuspecting shinobi below who all wore the same hetai. They were Sound shinobi. Of course it all made sense now. Sound had always wanted to destroy Konoha but they had never possessed the power to do so before so they must have gained something new to give them the upper hand. Perhaps one of Orochimaru's diabolical experiments had been successful?

What ever the reason may be Sakura new that she s=had to lead her team back to Konoha safely and tell the Hokage of this new disturbing discovery. There were simply too many Sound shinobi in that camp for Sakura's team to take on. Even if they were all high ranked ANBU operatives it looked like very single ninja from Otogakure had pitched up right out side Konoha. This would not end well regardless of how the next few weeks events panned out.

With this many Sound shinobi sp close to enemy territory the pink haired medic could pretty much bet her entire life's savings that that snake Orochimaru and his twisted assistant were close by.

Not wanting to hang around to find out and knowing that she had to get the hell out of there before her squad were spotted Sakura lifted her left hand and did several gestures silently signalling to her team that they should make a quick and hasty retreat.

Not wanting to feel the wrath of their hot tempered Tashiou they all silently slunk away into the darkness that Konoha's forest offered to its loyal ninja.

None of them however noticed the Root operative also silently making a get away to his master. Konoha now knew.

It was time for the rebellion to strike.

AN: Well there you go guys I hope you enjoyed it like I said it was a little bit shorter than what I usually write for you but what with all my course work that I've had to do and all the revision for my upcoming exams I just haven't really had the time to write that much and to be honest you guys are lucky that you are even getting this update (even if it is a tad bit short. Any way little rant over know I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thus my story so far. As always review please as if I hadn't had so many reviews I probably wouldn't have written this chapter for you lot so quickly but if I could get even just a few more that would be great but you know what they say the more the merrier so review, review, review. And as always if you have any requests or criticisms let me know in a review and I will try and fix it for all of my latter chapters. I don't know when I will be able to update again but I will do my best to get it done for you, my loyal readers, as soon as I possibly can. So review please and thank you.

Until my next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Once again I am so sorry but I have not been able to get this chapter BETA'ed so please for give any spelling or grammatical mistakes that you may find in there (I might give up on getting this story BETA'ed and try a new system for my next story). Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ok once again I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I swear they make us write this just to rub salt onto the wound.

AN: Hey guys I'm back my exams are now over so once again I'm all yours sorry for the lateness of this update but my exams had to come first unfortunately but know that they are out of the way and done with there is nothing stopping me from writing this new chapter for you my loyal readers (well except maybe my new load of course work). Any way I have had two brilliant new ideas for a new story and I have finally decided which one I am going to write next but I'm still a little unsure as to what pairing to make it so if you have any suggestions let me know please. Any way I'm going to try and wrap up this tale within the next two or three chapters so with out further ado here's your new chapter (oh and please review it keeps me writing and if I'm writing your happy and if I get reviews I'm happy and writing so then were all happy, so review please and thank you).

**WARNING**

Oh and just a word of warning parts of this might be a little darker than usual but I just wanted to test something new out so you have been warned. If you like it let me know if you think it's a little too much then let me know in a review also.

With out further ado I show you chapter 11.

Chapter 11

Long strands of ebony hair shined in the light cast by the high sun. The raven hair was pulled back into a loose tie to stop it interfering with the shinobi's line of sight. However due to the high speed at which the shinobi was currently pacing himself at his hair was flying, almost billowing, out behind him due to the intense wind resistance he was causing himself to face. But such a nuisance could not be avoided as this shinobi held precious information that needed to be delivered at the utmost importance.

This could quite literally be a matter of life or death.

Itachi had already dismissed his team to spread the warning of Sounds arrival to each and every Leaf shinobi they happened to see. And so the young Uchiha sped across his home village in unrest alone. This information had to be given to the Godaime as soon as humanly possible. It was at times like this that Itachi cursed himself for not learning how to create a summons.

Suddenly Itachi thought of were the Sound nin were most likely to hide and to his great dejection he realised that logically the most likely place for them to hide would be in the denser area of Konoha's vast forest. The exact area that his precious cherry blossom was to scout out today with her team. Would she be attack? Would she be hurt? Would she be _killed?_

As Itachi approached the stairs that led to the Hokage's tower he fervently shook his head from side to side and dignified as he could to rid himself of such pessimistic thoughts. He should not think that way. Sakura could protect herself and the rest of her team single handed. Such thoughts would only cause him unnecessary worry and pain.

Deciding to forget, and forcefully pushing, such thoughts of his beloved away into the deepest darkest parts of his mind Itachi focused on the task at hand. The Hokage had to know about Sound.

A war was coming. Itachi could feel it in the taste if the air and he did not like. He feared not for himself but for his loved ones.

He feared for Haruno Sakura.

OOO

Damn it how could she have allowed this to happen?

Sakura was crouched as low to the ground as she possibly could whilst she maintained her perfect balance behind a small brick wall in the darker part of Konohagakure. Her team of fellow ANBU operatives were scattered around the surrounding area trying to hide from the onslaught of kunai, shiruken and various ninjutsu that was directed at them all with deadly precision. It did not matter what was done was done all the young medic could now do was protect her team mates and buy her messenger some time whilst stalling the shinobi that had attacked her squad.

After returning from her scouting in Konoha's forest Sakura had directed her team to go directly to the Hokage's tower and tell Lady Tsunade about the army of Sound ninja that had set up camp just beyond the walls of the village hidden within the leaves. However only one ANBU was currently on their way to disclose this vital piece of information to their Godaime.

Whilst they had been pumping chakra to their feet and jumping from roof top to roof top no one on ANBU team Haruno had thought to check for enemy chakra's within their village's bustling crowds and masses this, however, would lead to the predicament they currently found themselves in. Sakura had been so desperate to tell Tsunade that she had led her team through the less monitored part of Konoha and had only noticed the danger they were when a sharpened kunai flew straight in front of her face creating a small groove in her other whys pristine mask were the metal blade had managed to barely make contact.

What surprised Sakura was how she had managed to be attacked by the enemy within Konoha's walls. How had they been breached? Surely someone would have spotted the intruders and called for back up or at the very least attacked them alerting other leaf shinobi of the danger. How had this happened and how had Sakura been so reckless as to assume she was safe and let her guard down just because she was inside her beloved village? If the young Haruno had not been a prodigy then that kunai would have with out a doubt hit her in the side of her head ending her short life with nothing more than a glistening pool of crimson blood seeping out of her corpse onto the dirty pavement. Her blood. Her end.

The pink haired girl's thoughts were cut short when she spotted a kunai with an explosive tag securely strapped to it's handle fly straight at her through her peripheral vision. Cursing herself under her breath for not focusing on the seriousness of the situation Sakura leapt high into the air and sent a barrage of sendoms in the direction that the kunai had been sent from. The thin spikes of metal must have hit their mark as the Haruno's keen hearing picked up a muffled groan of pain in the direction of her weapons destination.

Landing gracefully on the roof top of a run down apartment building Sakura pushed back up and jumped in the direction of her target not leaving the enemy any time to attack her further. A wind jutsu skinned her back as she turned in the air but thought nothing more of it as she recognised the technique from her own team mate and decided that after their captain had fought back instead of just defending her team must have begun to go on the offensive. That or the explosion form the tag had caused them to evacuate their hiding spot.

As Sakura landed on the ground she saw her opponent get into a battle ready stance ready for a fight, so the pink haired medic found it rather humours when he fell back down as she pushed her chakra through the soles of her feet and into the earth creating a giant earth quake and crater to form. That would attract her fellow leaf nin.

The shinobi on the ground didn't seem to expect that sort of power from such a slight form but he seemed to realise who could perform such an outstanding feat and he immediately called out to his own team "Its Haruno retreat".

By this time Sakura had already worked out who their attackers were. At first she had been surprised to see them wearing what clearly looked a standard ANBU mask however with her calculating eyes she could spot the small differences in the rest of the shinobi's attire. They weren't Leaf ANBU, they were Root ANBU. That was why they were retreating as soon as they realised they were fighting the prodigy Haruno. Danzou wanted her to become part of his little _'organisation'_ and if his own operatives were to kill her then they would have to face a horrific punishment.

Suddenly Sakura under stood how Sound had been able to get in and kill so many of Konoha's Genin and how they had managed to stay hidden in the forest surrounding the village for so long with being detected by Konoha's shinobi. It was all because of Root. They had told Sound how to breach the villages walls and were the weaker areas of the forest were patrolled. It all made sense now, the traitors.

Sakura wasn't just a pretty face with brawns; she had the intelligence to back up that beauty and power.

The medic was brought out of her sudden epiphany by a wisp of pale grey smoke floating in front of her gaze and as if in precession a cloud of grey smoke blocked out all of her sight. Sakura however didn't need her sight to be able to know what had just happened. They had escaped and thus Konoha was in danger from an internal attack as well as an external one.

Sakura needed to let Tsunade know what was happening before anything devastating could happen.

She had to tell the Hokage of the Sound and traitors; now.

OOO

No sooner had Itachi finished relaying his findings on the genin murder an explosive sound followed by and earth shaking quake shook the foundations of the Hokage tower. What made the Uchiha prodigy so anxious and worried, though he would never show it on his perfectly restrained façade, was that besides the Godaime Hokage who sat before him not six feet away only one other individual could perform such a destructive action. Sakura was in trouble.

What could possibly cause her such a problem that she had to use her in human strength inside of Konoha's walls? He had to get out there and help her; she could be in peril at the hands of the enemy. Maybe Sound had found out that Konoha knew they were there and so they had decided to attack prematurely. Either way it mattered not if any one harmed his gently cherry blossom in any way shape or form they would regret it for the rest of their rapidly shortening life, he would make sure of that.

Tsunade turned from the window to stare long and hard at the young Uchiha and noticed that his sharingan was spinning dangerously displaying his other whys trapped emotions. The Hokage seemed to debate with herself with in her mind on what to do. Should she send her best ANBU and Jonin to attack the invaders? Should she have her remaining Genin evacuate the civilians to the protective bunkers?

The blonde crossed her arms across her lower chest pushing up her already ample breasts. She pressed her lip in to a thin line and creases appeared on her for head as she frowned in concentration. She led this village, she would protect it with her life, and she had to do what was best for it. But what was best for Konohagakure in this sort of situation.

Just as the legendary Sanin relaxed her posture and opened her mouth to dictate the actions that her shinobi were to take in the unavoidable war her office door slammed open rather unceremoniously only to reveal one of the ANBU members appointed to team Haruno. This did nothing to settle Itachi's raging emotions. Why had only one member of the team made it back? Was the situation really as bad as he had originally thought? Was Sakura bleeding some were and dying due to his lack of protection?

Itachi knew he was being stupid. Sakura was a highly skilled ninja one of the best in the village in fact and she was also second, if not the best, medic in all of the shinobi nations. She could take care of herself and there some however this did nothing to stop the current of morbid questions swimming around the head of the red eyed ninja.

The ANBU that had stepped through the door seemed to be rather intimidated by the heated stares of two of Konoha's most influential people and so Itachi deduced that this was a fairly new member to this shinobi level as the girl, he assumes, twiddled her fingers slightly in anxiety. She did however begin to speak in a quivering voice once Tsunade had slammed her fist down onto her now shattered desk to show her anger and frustration. At any other time Itachi would have found this quiet amusing however now was not the time for such whimsical emotions.

"S-Sound ninja were found j-just out side Konoha's walls in t-the forest" the young ANBU fisted her hands together to stop her fidgeting and shaking.

What little patience the Hokage had managed to retain was waning fast "Well how many were there? And were is the rest of your team mates and captain?"

Straightening her back the girl took a step further into the Hokage's offices so that she was no longer standing in it's door way "There was enough Sound nin in the area we saw alone to suggest that the whole of Sound's higher ranked ninja now reside within our forest"

The girl seemed to have forgotten the Hokage's second question much to the Uchiha's chagrin however the Godaime seemed to take care of this problem for him. The busty woman lent forward further and whispered in a hollow, and yet terrifying, voice "Where is the rest of your team?"

The small amount of confidence the girl had managed to find before seemed to desert her as she began to mumble and babble as she shook uncontrollably. You could practically hear the sobs in her voice indicating the tears that were most assuredly pouring from the girl's eyes behind her mask. Usually Itachi was not a malicious man but with his Sakura in possible danger and with the rest of this situation he could not help but feel disgusted with the standard of ANBU that was now being allowed in. Once this battle was over and he held Sakura in his arms safe and warm once again he would go over and alter the ANBU acceptance test to bring it up to a much higher standard and there by improving Konoha's elite ninja to a higher calibre. But now was not the time for these thoughts they could wait, Sakura came first.

The took in a sharp in take of breath in preparation for her answer however this young ANBU would never utter another word as a small explosive tag came into contact with her head and blew a gaping hole in the back of the girls cranium. The faceless girl fell forwards the impact of her face hitting the floor causing her mask to smash but by this time she was already dead and gone on to the other side, if there was one.

A slight grey and light purple jelly like substance began to ooze out of what remained of the girls skull mixing in with already congealing blood staining the flooring in the Hokage tower. However as heartless as it may seem no one paid attention to the dead girl on the floor who had died a poor and pathetic death, something no one deserved. The Uchiha and Hokage just stared at the assailant that had put an end to the innocent soul that lay on the floor to decay.

On the opposite side of the door stood an overly proud Danzou surrounded by the most elite of ANBU Root. A sickening smirk spread across the old mans face causing even more wrinkles and creases to appear in his worn and aged face "If that is the standard of Konoha's elite then this shall be easier than I thought"

And just like that all hell broke loose within the great shinobi nation of Konohagakure.

AN: Well there you go guy's actions about to happen as it's all kicking off. I hope you liked my slightly darker approach but again if you didn't like it then let me know in a review and I won't go so far in future, I am still learning after all. Also once again let me know what pairing you want me to include in my next story I don't want to ruin the surprise of it but I must say I am really excited about it and can't wait to start writing it. Again review as it makes me want to write more and I'm so happy with how you guys have reacted to my story thus far and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. If there is anything you don't like or want me to include in my future chapters or story again let me know in a review or message and I will be happy to try and facilitate your needs after all you guys are the ones that read my story's so I want you to enjoy them as much as possible. So yeh review, review, review please and thank you.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S: Once again this chapter has not been BETAed so please for give any spelling or grammatical errors if you know any BETA readers out there that would be happy to help with this then let me know and I can get right on that any way thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I never have and will never own Naruto or any of its characters it's just one of those sad facts of life that I must get a grip no matter how much it hurts.

AN: Ok guys I love you all and you've been reviewing like the good little readers that you are and for that I love you all. However I have never had more than four reviews for a chapter so let's see if you guys love me enough to review more and if you do as a reward I shall put the summary and brief description of my next story in the next chapter. So yeah review oh and also don't forget to vote on the poll on my page so far if only had two votes and both of them have been for an ItaSaku pairing so if you want one of the other pairings you got to get in there and vote. Also you guys seemed to like the darker tinge that I included into my last chapter so I shall try and include that in my future chapters, when appropriate of course. So yeh any way that's my little rant over and done with for know so with out further ado I present to you chapter 12 enjoy. Don't forget review, review, review thanks.

* * *

Chapter 12

There was blood everywhere. Even the pink-haired medic could smell the pungent coppery scent that the thick crimson liquid produced. It was at this point that she pitied the Inuzukas' and their hyper-sensitive noses. This must be having much more of an affect on them than the ordinary shinobi; but then again, if they were all like Kiba, it would just fuel their anger to fight.

The sole of the Haruno's ninja sandal became tainted by the red substance as she ran forward towards the heart of the battle near the north set of gates.

When Sakura had been within sight of the Hokage's tower, after being attacked by the ANBU Root, there had been an almighty explosion from the north gate. It was clear to even the less intellectual beings that Sound and Root were working together. Why, though - that was the question that plagued the medic's mind as she sped off north to try and help stem the flow of Sound ninja that was steadily streaming into the currently evacuating village of Konoha. Not only did Sound need to be taken down, but the Leaf shinobi had to be able to buy some time so that the civilians could be safely evacuated from the battle scene with as few casualties as physically possible due to the recent shortage of Genin, courtesy of the current invaders.

But Danzou had always been so obsessed and loyal to Konoha with all his little twisted interpretations of what his home village stood for. What could have possibly possessed him to ally himself and his shinobi with that vile snake? He was a traitor to Konohagakure; what demented thoughts had been going through that crazed mind of Danzou's when he had agreed to this? Clearly there was something in this for him. Sakura couldn't fathom why Danzou would so readily go against his own principles.

That's when it struck her like a kunai to the head, which she narrowly missed by jumping behind the rubble of an abandoned house in the residential district and continued her flat out sprint. Danzou only had one obsession: Konoha. Of course; it all made sense now - well, to a certain degree. Orochimaru must have offered the place of Konohagakure's Kage to Danzou if he assisted the Sennin in invading and destroying the current Konoha she knew and loved. What a disgusting thought.

The man had to be stopped, but the pink-haired medic pushed such thoughts aside as she reached the heart of the battle. Trying not to look at the dead and dying bodies of her comrades for fear of seeing one of her loved ones, she got in a standard fighting stance and pulled her slightly worn medic's gloves on her hands a little tighter, just to be sure that they were secured.

She spotted her first victim in the shape of a burly man who could have put Choji to shame for the shear size of his pot belly, which hung over his straining belt, just begging to be stabbed by a sharpened katana. With a quick burst of chakra, Sakura appeared behind him without anyone taking notice. Raising an untainted kunai into the air in a sideways slash, as she did not deem it worthwhile to waste chakra on a chakra scalpel when a kunai could do the job just as well without wasting quite as much energy, she ripped open his throat, effectively tainting the shine on her blade; he squealed like the fat pig he was. As blood gushed from the gaping tear in the pig's gullet, the Haruno genius spared him no sympathetic glance or even a quick look in his general direction.

By the time his lifeless corpse had dropped onto the dirt floor of Konoha's north gate, she had already moved onto her next target, her next victim.

Konoha's pink-haired demon was on the loose.

OOO

Danzou, that coward, had left his numerous Root-nin to do his dirty work whilst he slipped out the side door and looked for refuge somewhere - or crawled under a rock like the roach he was.

All twenty of the traitors had been disposed of relatively quickly, but this was due to their observational skills - or lack there of. All had attacked the Godaime and avoided him like the plague. Perhaps they had simply not seen him? Although this seemed unlikely, it mattered not now. Once they had all been focused on assassinating the Hokage, they had been as easy to take down as shooting fish in a barrel. But this was Root's loss. Tsunade had only sustained a scratch or two here and there, so their mission had thus far failed; now Root was twenty shinobi down, and they did not have that many shinobi within their ranks to begin with. However, Itachi suspected that the currently invading Sound ninja would more then make up for these lost numbers.

Once the Godaime had checked her systems and was happy in the fact that she had found no traces of poison, she began to rapidly scrawl down instructions on a random scroll that lay bare and unravelled upon her battered desk. In her haste, spatters of ink tarnished the crisp pureness of the paper, but in a crisis such as this, it mattered not.

Turning towards the person favoured to become the next Hokage, the slug Sannin thrust the now rolled up scroll into his chest and began to shout out demands so that she could be heard over the continuing explosions that shook the foundations on which Konoha had been built.

"Uchiha, take this and find Nara Shikamaru. Once you have located him, give him that scroll. It has strategic tactics on it, which he will need to finalise." Almost seeing the reluctance in his eyes, she raised her voice an octave higher, as if to try and stress the urgency of this point. "Sakura is an incredible kunoichi; she will be fine defending herself on her own whilst protecting others." Still seeing the urgency to protect her in the spinning wheel of his Sharingan, Tsunade conceded on a slight compromise and quickly added almost as an after thought, "You may then search for and assist Sakura once you have delivered that scroll. That is your mission and top priority at the moment. Do you understand?"

Almost snatching the scroll in irritation at the situation he was being put in, Itachi stiffly bowed with a swift, "Hai Hokage-sama," and then ran straight out of the now shattered windows that lined the Hokage's office, landing with all the grace of a feline onto the quaking earth. As much as the Sharingan wielder hated to admit it, this tracking mission would be much more suited to that of an Inuzuka or Hyuga, with their Byakugan. Well, Itachi wasn't completely lost and helpless in his search.

Expanding his chakra - and thus his detection range, Itachi vaguely felt the slightly familiar chakra signature of his shoji partner and ran forwards in earnest to complete his mission. The sooner this was completed and the Nara had this scroll within his possession, the sooner he could begin his search for his beloved. Who knew what horrors she was currently facing? Itachi knew how capable Sakura was as a kunoichi, but he still feared for his love's safety and wellfare.

As a thought suddenly slunk into his mind, Itachi expanded his senses even further in a desperate bid to find the pink haired beauty's chakra print. Panic swept over him as he desperately searched for that flare of chakra that would indicate the medic's location, only for it to never appear. Was she wounded? No; if she was wounded, he would be able to at least sense a faint chakra trail from her, but he could find nothing. Was she dead? For the first time in the Uchiha's relatively short life, real and true fear set itself within his heart as he thought of his one and only love being slaughtered by a pompous Sound shinobi who couldn't even whistle without his masters say so like some damn dog. If anyone had killed her - or even touched her for that matter, then he would kill them so slowly that they would be begging him to grant them the release of death from the pain he would inflict. He would allow the agony to consume them and leave them to rot in a gutter somewhere as blood would trickle from the soon to be maggot-infested corpse.

In a last ditch attempt, putting all of his hope into his final search, he pressed his senses to the limit as his Sharingan span wildly in danger to any that dare look his way. Relief washed throughout the entire Uchiha's being, completely cleansing him of all the malicious intent that had been pent up inside of him as he sensed his love's chakra spike near the north gate of Konohagakure.

However, Itachi's relief was short lived as realization set in. The north gate - that was at the heart of the invasion. Sakura was at her most vulnerable there. There would be more Sound shinobi in that location than Leaf-nin, as they would be more spread out and stretched throughout the rest of the village.

Deciding to focus completely on the task at hand, Itachi quickly closed the distance separating him from the Nara without engaging in a prolonged battle - though, not without keeping a permanent tab on his favourite pink-haired medic.

Leaping off of the roof of the hospital just in front of the shadow manipulator, the Uchiha implanted his katana into the skull of a dark-haired man and watched as blood spurted out like a fountain. His head split in two just as easily as if Itachi had chopped a watermelon down the middle.

Now having gained the attention of the pineapple-haired man and paying little to no attention to his newly blood-soaked uniform, Itachi almost threw the dammed tactics scroll at the brunette whilst fending off an overly enthusiastic Sound kunoichi by showering her with a rain of shiruken, most of which sunk into her torso as if she were nothing more then a training post.

"The Godaime Hokage wants you to finalise those strategies and put them into action."

Almost instantly, Shikamaru turned sharply on his heel, throwing an exploding tag at a group of idiotic Root operatives that had left their defences down. Upon the tag's explosion, chunks of sod and human remains poured down with dust from the sky. With a swift nod, the Nara, in a very unlikely show of character, hollered over the raging war, "Choji, with me!"

And then, both Leaf shinobi ran off to pour over the contents of the scroll in a more secure location. Taking that as his dismissal, Itachi twisted a complete ninety degrees and headed straight towards the north gates with just one constant running through his mind: _Please be safe. Please be safe._

The Uchiha did not trip or falter in his mad dash to be beside his one and only, jumping over freshly fallen bodies which still held life's warmth and dodging those long gone. To anyone else, Itachi would look just as composed and sophisticated as anyone could possibly be whilst staring into the jaws of a raging war. On the inside, however, he was wreck as he mentally fell apart. Only when he saw her and once again felt her touch, would he be sated and stable to go on - safe in the knowledge that she was there, alive and kicking, as only Haruno Sakura could and with him by her side to protect her from anyone that bare her ill will, be it in this war or a snide comment from someone directed at her in their lives after this atrocious battle. Yes, they would _both _have lives after this war; he would make sure of that.

Jumping higher and higher up the rubble that blocked his path, Itachi could hear his love's battle cries as she tore out the throats of those that dared to threaten her home and loved ones. Reaching the summit of the debris, the Sharingan wielder felt his heart swell in pride as he saw how many Sound and Root shinobi alike littered the floor that surrounded his favourite Haruno. She really was brilliant.

However, the ebony-haired man had his attention inadvertently diverted when he saw a high-leveled kunoichi run straight up behind his love. He saw Sakura turn to defend and knew she probably would be able to with little to no trouble, but he simply could not take that sort of risk when it came to the only important thing in his life.

With a quick burst of chakra to his feet and lungs, Itachi leapt into the sunlit air and performed the necessary hand seals to create a large Katon jutsu, which he dully directed at the offending woman.

The Sound-nin's piercing screams echoed and reverberated around the surrounding area as she was burnt alive, her skin bubbling and practically melting off the bone as the flames encased within the fire ball licked at the woman trapped inside. Itachi, with all the grace of a cat, landed on the ash covered street and stalked forward with an air of pride around him as he walked through the quickly dissipating flames, straight towards the woman that held his heart and was currently staring at him, awestruck.

A slight smirk graced his otherwise sullen expression at Sakura's rather childish reaction. He had no idea how he had looked just then, but it must have been quiet the entrance as the petite lady placed her hands on her hips and tilted them to the side with a playful pout adorning her face.

"Show off."

As Itachi chuckled at his loves antics, he could not help but think that in the face of so much hurt and destruction, she could still hold the power to make him laugh. Sakura surprised him slightly as she embraced him, but he quickly reciprocated her show of affection.

Both threw kunai into the skulls of oncoming enemies that tried to interrupt the sanctity of this moment, even though they both knew it could not last long. As they both pulled away form each other after about a minute of reassuring themselves that the person they loved was alive and unharmed, they noticed something strange.

There was nothing but silence, and a high strain of tension hung in the air. Was it over? Had they won? No; they new better then that. This was simply the eye of the storm. The barrage would recommence shortly.

Suddenly, an almighty crash could be heard just beyond the gate, and a gust of white smoke almost instantly accompanied it. A purple, scaled snake's head rose from the tree tops of Konohagakure's vast forest. The snake bore it's fangs at the Leaf shinobi below, but the two prodigies were more focused on the two people residing on top of the serpent's head.

The two traitors that had started this war - and the two whose deaths would bring the end of it.

"Orochimaru and Danzou."

Sakura almost spat out their names with such venom that Itachi couldn't help but raise an elegant eyebrow at her tone of voice.

Without removing her unwavering glare from two of her most hated people in all of the great shinobi nations, Sakura addressed Itachi in a slightly less angered tone.

"Itachi, grab a hold of my shoulder and whatever you do, do not let go"

The Uchiha placed his ivory hand on her left shoulder and gently squeezed it to silently indicate that he was ready.

Sakura raised her thumb to her mouth, biting down hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. In a rapid succession, she preformed an intricate series of hand seals before slamming her palm face-down on the ground. The last thing Itachi saw before his gaze was consumed with white smoke was ancient black symbols appearing on the ground, expanding out from his love's hand. A sudden sensation of being lifted overtook him, but he trusted Sakura and held onto her shoulder tightly, just as he had been instructed to do.

Once the nauseating feeling faded and the smoke cleared, Itachi finally understood what had happened. He and his love were now at eye level with the two traitors, who were currently glaring daggers at the Uchiha and Haruno. The two prodigies now stood tall upon the head of a giant slug.

Looking Sakura in the face with a new smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, he could not help but say, "Who's showing off, now?"

* * *

AN: And there you go guys your new chapter hot off the press I hope you liked it I'll try and update again soon but you never know when your teachers are going to drop a tone of pointless course work on to your lap. There should only be one or two chapters left so we are right near the end now people. I'm almost sad to finish off my first fan fiction but from the great feed back I've had back I'm so happy. So any way like always review, review, review and use my poll to please. Review please and thank you.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S: We all need to say a huge thank you to PeinSaku who BETAed this chapter for me so come on every one lets say a HUGE thank you for making this chapter that much better for you guys. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that appear in the animie or manga. I do however own this story so suck on that ha ha.

AN: Hello all my loyal readers I hope you're all doing well. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had my first ever writers block and I can tell you now that I do not like it one bit, it's very annoying. Any way another reason for the late release is that I'm making this the last chapter in this story so I'm squeezing all of the information in to one chapter with out rushing it or cutting any important aspects out. You are also amazing as I finally managed to brake my review barrier of only four reviews I'm so happy with you guys and I'm overjoyed that you really do love my story. Any way I know that I promised you all that I'd write a summary for my new story for all you guys but I thought of something even better as soon as I've sent this chapter to be BETA'ed I shall begin writing the first chapter for my new story so you'll only have a couple days wait or so. Any way so far I've had three people vote for the pairing that my next story is to have and thus far it is-

**X **Itachi and Sakura = 3

**X** Deidara and Sakura = 0

**X **Madara and Sakura = 0

So it seems you guys really like the Itachi and Sakura pairing but you can all carry on voting until I begin writing the second chapter of my next story as the pairing wont matter for the first chapter. So yes any way it's been great writing for you all and I'm so happy you like my writing. Keep voting and keep reviewing please. Review, review and review again. Now on with my final chapter.

Chapter 13

One evil being can be described as a devil if they are nought but evil. But is there a term or phrase for two evil entities. People that live for themselves at the cost of others. Those that will slaughter thousands of innocents be they women or children just for the satisfactions of the power they feel grow with in them. Are there even such beings in existence that can only be described as imps spat out from the very depths of hell itself? One would think such a thing preposterous would you not? To believe that Beelzebub would torment the living with such hell bringers is the thinking of mad men; isn't it?

Before, Haruno Sakura could see the good in any one even a lost soul on the cusp of oblivion however the pink haired medic now new that she was only being naïve. She had led her entire life wrapped up in her child like innocence only believing that those who did _evil _things should be killed as punishment if they could not be reformed. But what could she do two demons that deserved to be erased from history, have their names stricken from every text and record, and destroy anything that could signify the life of the two monsters? Make it seem as though they had never existed? That was still too juvenile for their crimes committed.

A long purple tongue slipped passed the confines of its mouth and began to flicker and sway from side to side as if tasting the air. A maddening sneer on the snakes face as he leered at the two geniuses before him. They were just what he wonted in his newly revised world. Strong ninja that relied on no one but themselves that could eliminate any opponent with a flick of the wrist. Well, except from himself and his sly partner who stood beside him atop Manda's head.

The pink haired Kunoichi tightened her fist and shook in rage as she hissed out "How dare you have the audacity to show yourself in this village you disgusting snake"

The vile appendage slithered back inside as a retreat as the mans sneer turned into a sickening smirk as he replied almost in a taunting manner "Ahhh but Sakura-chan is that any way for a young lady to speak let alone to her elders?"

Deciding not to stoop down to Orochimaru's level and reply in such a childish way the medic suppressed her anger as best she could and continued in a more dignified air and grace as she addressed the two in a more professional tone "Orochimaru, Danzou you are both traitors to Konohagakure and have committed further crimes against our great village that are punishable by death. You are both to surrender at once and stop this war, you will then both be interrogated whilst you await trail. Fail to do so and as ANBU captains Uchiha-san and I will have no choice but to end your pathetic lives here and now. What say you?"

Well she had tried to be mature but she just could not hold in the pure un-concentrated hatred that boiled within her veins just below the surface. The manic chuckle that the snake unleashed after her little speech did nothing to calm or sooth her seething rage.

"Do you honestly think little _genius _that I would have gone to all this trouble of planning and attack just to forfeit it all to a Kunoichi who isn't even the strongest ninja in her village?" his long lank hair falling over his face to block out his snake like features from sight.

Sakura had immediately gotten into an advanced fighting stance and was just about to force chakra through her legs to the souls of her feet so that she could jump forward and physically remove that snakes head from his body. However before she could even summon up and control her chakra Itachi had already kicked Sound's Kage from the loyal animal previously below his feet. Blinking frivolously the pink haired medic stared at her love in complete bemusement. Itachi never acted so rash and on impulse, it just wasn't how the ANBU captain worked. He always thought things through and was always one step ahead of the enemy. What on earth had gotten into his head to make him lash out like that in such an angered manner?

As if he had read her mind the sharingan wielder turned towards the young kunoichi with a deathly serious expression etched into his face "No one has the right to insult you" he then turned back towards the old man as he pulled himself up off the dirt floor of the forest and uttered to no one but himself "No one will ever be little you again, love"

To say that Sakura was blushing by this point was a bit of an understatement, the poor girl's face had turned the colour of the crimson liquid that now filled the streets of Konohagakure. Realising that now was not the time for such whimsical behaviour the pink haired kunoichi slapped her left cheek and focused on the stinging sensation caused by her leather glove. Once Haruno was sure she would not begin acting like a teenage girl again she turned towards her own opponent as Orochimaru had not been the only traitor latched onto the colossal snakes head.

Danzou seemed to realise that he would be fighting the very person he had so longed to control with in his own ANBU regiment, and straightened his back and let his wooden walking stick fall to the floor were his partner was currently fighting for his life.

Bending down on one knee so that only her summons could hear her Sakura addressed the slug Queen "Katsuyu-san do you think that you can handle Orochimaru's stooge whilst I take care of the traitor?"

"Of course Sakura-san" and as if to accentuate her point further Katsuyu spat out a rain of toxic acid that began to hail down onto Manda, all of which he barely missed.

Deciding not to waste any more time Sakura launched herself at Danzou with a fist raised high above her head laced with her chakra. With Danzou still trying to regain his footing on top of the moving snake Sakura had the advantage; however Danzou had not gotten as much power as he had from merely sitting around filling in documents and was in fact a skilled shinobi. Seeing the oncoming attack with the use of his peripheral vision Danzou leapt into the air and managed to dodge the attack for the most part. Sakura's fist grazed the side of his chest breaking several of his ribs. Sakura, however, being the intelligent medic and fighter that she was managed to cause even more damage with the brush from that single punch. As she had channelled her chakra into Danzou she had also converted some of it into a chakra scalpel and had managed to tear mussels and sinewy tissue. What pleased Sakura the most though was that she had managed to puncture Danzou's left lung with her medical jutsu; that would definitely help end this fight faster.

Gasping for breath as he struggled to stand on the uneven ground that made up the forest's floor Danzou realised the severity of damage that the brush from the medic's punch had caused and for the first time in his shinobi career the old man showed an emotion; anger. He spat out at the Haruno prodigy "You stupid wench how dare you try and stop the progress of this village"

Not even dignifying Danzou with a response Sakura turned her attention towards her partner as she heard a terrifying screech and saw him delivering the final blow to the lank haired snake effectively ending his pathetic and disturbed life. Although the kunoichi should have felt elated at the man's death Sakura saw something that caused her blood to freeze in her veins.

A deep gash stretched up from Itachi's right wrist to his shoulder and then back down to his abdomen. Blood oozed from the injury and splattered the forest's floor staining it with his pure blood; that cut was too deep, bone could be seen in places. If it wasn't healed soon Itachi would loose the arm or worse he would bleed to death right in front of the gates of his beloved village.

Sakura new from a quick scan that only a skilled medic could correctly heal that wound and the likely hood of Itachi coming out of the treatment with out any repercussions was incredibly slim. She had to get over there and help him but first she'd end her own fight in one more blow.

Forming a chakra scalpel Sakura ran blindly at Danzou with as much speed and conviction as she could muster. Just as she began to bring her arm down on to the old mans exposed neck she felt a searing pain spread through out her stomach and noticed the sharp blade of metal protruding though her chest right between her breasts. Her arm still in motion it fell down and slashed through Danzou's skin and bone removing his head from his shoulders. The blood that spurted out from the decapitated body like a twisted water fountain landed on Sakura's shocked face as she backwards onto the ground slowly creating a pool of her own blood that would match that of her fallen comrades and friends.

How had he gotten a katana? He hadn't had one when he screamed about Konoha's progress so how had he managed to pull one out and then stab her with it with out her even noticing? Oh that's right she had been distracted and distressed when she saw the condition her love was in. Danzou must have pulled the katana out then and what with her mind focused on helping Itachi before it was too late as she prepared to strike she had failed to noticed the sword in the old mans clutches as her mind was so preoccupied, so he really was a sly old git right until the end then.

As the medic's blood spread out around her forming a shape that oddly resembled that of a dying maple leaf in autumn, Sakura couldn't help but think that death wasn't as bad as people made it out to seem. Sure the blackness that was enveloping her vision and very being was quite scary if not slightly foreboding but the girl couldn't help but feel slightly at peace as warmth seemed to seep through out her.

At least with the two leaders of this little invasion were dead her friends and family would be safe again and she couldn't ask for more then that. Itachi, to would be fine she assured herself as Tsunade would not allow the best shinobi in Konoha to die or be mortal wounded to the point were he could never fight again. Yes all of Sakura's loved ones would now live happy lives which she could watch from above in the comfort that by giving her life for there's she would have made their happiness possible.

Just as Sakura was ready to hand her self over to the darkness she heard a heart wrenching cry of her name. The worst part was though she recognised that scared voice, she would recognise it any way; Itachi. She couldn't feel him holding her but she was sure he was as his voice sounded so near as he began to plead "Please don't leave me, please. Please I need you, so just don't leave me. Just, just open your eyes and smile at me again, but please just don't leave me. That or let me join you "

That shook her resolve she couldn't let him join her, he could still live and have a wonderful life. He would meet some one else, sure it might take some time but he would she just new it. But again as if he had read her mind telepathically he continued "There's no one else, no one. I need you, only you so don't leave me please if you go then so will I"

Sakura did find it funny that even as she hung on to the brink of death he could read her like an open book but why did he have to be so stubborn. She couldn't let him die he still had so much to give and accomplish in life but Sakura didn't know if she was able to turn back now, she was too far into the obis by now. She could try but even her hearing was fading now she could barely hear Itachi now. But then the last thing she ever heard before she was swallowed up by the darkness was all she needed for her resolve to be set in stone "I love you"

That was it she had to get back to him she wanted to have a life with him she was still young she wasn't ready to die just yet. Screw the peaceful embrace of death she wouldn't to get back to Itachi she had this was all she wanted right now.

But could she?

OOO

The first thing that Haruno Sakura noticed when she first opened her eyes was a great blinding white light. Did this mean she was dead? She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't hear and all she could see was this white light that shone right into her eyes.

The second thing that Haruno Sakura noticed was that this white light was hurting her eyes. But she had been in darkness for what felt like years that she could not bring herself to close her eyes as they continued to stare up at the light. If this was heaven though why was she feeling pain? Shouldn't she be resting in eternal bliss?

The third thing Haruno Sakura noticed was that there was a loud monotonous beeping sound coming from the left were she lay. It was already annoying her beyond belief why the hell wouldn't it stop already must it continue with its incessant beeping? What ever was creating that noise the pink haired medic promised she would destroy just for some relive in peace and quiet.

The final thing that Haruno Sakura noticed before she realised were she was, was a mass of something black and silky beginning to block out the pure white light. She didn't want to return to the dark she had only just opened her eyes must she be dragged back into the obis? But what was this smooth and soft feeling? When she had been in the pitch black before she had felt nothing, so did this mean that this darkness was different?

Sakura's question was answered when a deep horse voice rumbled from inside the mess of raven hair "You're finally awake"

The girl realised that this was in fact a person and as they raised their head the silky dark hair began to part and revealed a face that she had so longed to see and she couldn't believe that she had been blessed with this second chance "Itachi?"

A slight chuckle and nod from the man answered her question and suddenly Sakura's surroundings began to change into focus.

The blinding light was in fact from a high watt light bulb that hung directly over her head and that irritating beeping sound was from a heart monitor, although this didn't make it less annoying but even a little bit. She was laid down in a hospital room with Itachi sat next to her as he softly stroked her tangled hair. She was alive.

Turning her gaze back to the man she loved Sakura some how managed to croak out "How long have I been out?"

With out removing his unwavering gaze from her face as if he could not believe that she had final come back to him he answered "Two weeks. If Tsunade-sama had not appeared when she had you would have left me. I would never have forgiven you"

Smiling ever so slightly Sakura said "Sorry love" and then pushed herself up with the little energy she had and let forward until her lips locked onto Itachi's and they shared a sweet and gentle kiss.

Leaning away from each other the trade mark Uchiha smirk was plastered onto the sharingan wielders' face as he stared into Sakura's emerald eyes "Well I think that's a start but you have a long way to go until you have made up for all the stress and worry you have put me through"

Tilting her head to the side like a young puppy Sakura gave her own smirk as she replied "Oh I see no problem with that but first things first" and with that the medic sharply turned to her left and smashed her fist through the screen of the heart monitor permanently ending the aggravating beeping.

A deep rumble of laughter graced Sakura's ears as she turned back to the only other occupant of her rather spacious hospital room. He shook his head in exasperation as he smiled warmly and fondly at her as he whispered "Welcome back"

With a wide grin that could rival that of Naruto's the pink haired kunoichi rested her slightly large forehead against that of her loves and uttered in a rather small voice "It's good to be back, for now and always"

And so they would be together for now and always.

AN: Well that's it guys my very first fan fiction is official over and done with. In a way I feel kind of sad about that fact but then again it allows me to begin a whole new story for you guys which I hope you'll all love just as much as you have done this one. For some reason I'm not all that happy with this chapter but I don't know why, but any way let me know what your thoughts are. As always I would love reviews and don't forget to vote on my poll. So I'm off to begin writing the first chapter for my next story as I promised so until then. Good bye (and review please).

Until the next story

XThorn

P.S. I didn't have this chapter BETA'ed in the end as I thought you guys would prefer to have an early update instead. So anyway I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you thought in a review, please and thank you.


End file.
